Bleach: The Great Story
by WolfOfChaos
Summary: Ichigo and Yoruichi realize that they love each other and join the gotei 13 Rated T for Blood, Language, Violence, and mention of sex in later chapters. Chapter 12 is up and complete. plz R
1. Light of Hope

**Bleach: The Great Story**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach/ any Bleach paraphanillia or murchandise. To the best of my knowledge, Tite Kubo owns it all_

_(but i do own any characters, objects or plotlines of my own designs mentioned in this fanfic, unless I borrow a bit of content from one or two other fanfics, which I will only do once I have permission from the authors, I will give FULL CREDIT to any/ all donors)_

**Welcome to Bleach: The Great Story. The fanfic that I plan to put a little bit of everything into: Love, Hate, Angst, Humor, Fighting, no heavy gore though, since it's just plain gross in my opinion, mention of blood. I hope that you enjoy my very first fanfic. This takes place after Ichigo and his friends save Orihime from Aizen's Lackeys in Hueco Mundo, so this may take a different direction than Tite Kubo intended Bleach to go, so I guess this would count as AU. Before I start to ramble, I'm just going to get this first chapter up. enjoy**

**Chapter 1: Light of Hope**

Ichigo sat on his bed, staring out the window into the rainy, stormy karakura town night- time scenery. It seems that all he could think about was how oddly easily he escaped from Los Noches. Ichigo's compatriots didn't pay it much mind, which seemed odd to him. It couldn't be an illusion as he'd never even _seen_ Kyouka Suigetsu. It was almost like...

"No way!" The orange haired death god's eyes widened as he came to this possibility. "Could that bastard Aizen have...?" KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK Ichigo's thoughts were interuppted by a frantic knocking at his door accompanied by a high pitched scream that could have frightened a deaf man. The Substitute Shinigami bolted out his bedroom door, jumped down the stairs and scrambled to the door, knocking several pieces of furniture over, not that tripping over a table would daunt him in the least.

The carrot topped hero opened the door to the Kurosaki clinic/ residence, letting the cold air of the night flood his front. Ichigo looked around for a split second before noticing a collapsed, rain and blood soaked Yoruichi. The half- conscious goddess of flash was holding her right side with her left hand and reaching up to her would be savior with her trembling, cold right hand. The only words that she could force out of her bleeding mouth were a weak, barely audible: "I...I...IIchhhi...g..go...h..h...h.h...hhheell..p" before fainting on the Kurosaki's door step. Ichigo was frozen with fear, or he would have been, if it weren't for the overwhelming, burning drive to save the poor girl in front of him. Ichigo kneeled down and gently scooped up the knocked out girl in his arms and carried her inside to set her down on his couch. "This is a really deep wound" Ichigo said in a much more that worried tone. "I should get to cleaning it first". After many hours of tireless labor and a few touch and go situations, The super powered High School student wiped sweat from his brow and took one more look at the various applied bandages and salves, quite tired and dissatisfied. "Dammit, is this all that i can do?" Ichigo harshley whispered into the darkness of the living room and punched the floor. "It's not enough, at this rate she'll...she'll " "Ichigo". The teenager felt a small bit of frustration dissipate as he heard the voice of his Zanpakuto. "Listen to me, there is one more option". "Zangetsu, what do you mean? Can't you see that I've tried every surgical technique known to my family?" Ichigo began to tear up as he said those last words, as though they were an admission to his mortal limitations. "Oh, for God's sake, Ichigo. You know you really are an idiot, can't you remember a simple healing kidou in a life or death situation?" The scared boy heard the voice of his hollow, chiming into his mind. Confused, scared, tired and angry do not make a good combination of emotions, so Ichigo, feeling all of these things at once, kind of half whispered, half screamed rather: "what do you mean kidou? I don't know any of that death god magic crap!". If Yoruichi had been awake, she'd probably have a very, VERY confused look on her face. "Tch, whad'd I tell ya, Zangetsu? If he can't find the strength to save one woman, how can he be expected to defeat the great puppet master and achieve his destiny?" The demon's question was clearly rhetorical, and meant only to shake his king out of his state of despair, but Zangetsu quickley tried to get Ichigo back to the matter at hand before his wielder had become too distracted. "Ichigo, before we last fought Grimmjow in Los Noches, Rukia taught you a mid level healing spell to reverse the fatiguing affects of your hollow transformation, do you now remember the incantation?"

Ichigo shook his head at the word's of his sword's spirit. "No I don't remember a thing about any kind of chant or incantation." The hollow inside him struggled to steady his tongue at what his host replied. "But I do remember the spell's name and that should be enough, right?" The crochety old man nodded at his owner's question, which, in his mind, Ichigo clearly saw. Wiping the tears from his eyes, the young death god placed his hands just above the gash in his very first live patient's gash and focused his spirit energy as best he could. Ichigo could feel a gentle, loving warmth flow down his arms and into his hands, and finally onto the insufficient, albeit well bandaged wound. A soft, greenish light began to illuminate throughout the small building, Ichigo's spell was working and he could see it, feel a desire to protect Yoruichi's life, and a sense of pride in himself and his abilities. Now all he needed to make the spell successful was its name, Ichigo knew what he needed to do, a few simple words would save this beautiful goddess's life. "Way of Healing number 35: Light of Hope."

As the light faded and the deep gash closed, Ichigo knew his spell had worked. A mid-level kidou and he succeeded the first time casting it. And it was a good thing too, because he pushed all of his reiatsu into that one light. Feeling quite tired, Ichigo sat in the reclining chair next to the couch, just before he fell asleep, he heard Yoruichi whisper something just over her breath. the boy strained his tired ears and she could just barely make out a phrase that sounded like "look out for the arrancar." Ichigo wondered for just a minute or two before feeling a strange spiritual pressure and an unmistakable feeling of two bloodred eyes gazing inward at the Kurosaki residence. Sighing, Ichigo grabbed his shinigami badge and pressed it to his chest, forcing his soul outwards, fully donned with the over sized soul slayer and shihakusho. The substitute death god opened the front door and took one last look at Yoruichi before flash stepping outside to challenge the evolved hollow.

"Just what the hell are you doing on my turf, arrancar?"

_so what did you think of the first chapter?_

_I encourage you all to offer constructive critisism and/ or compliments_

_The spell that Ichigo used is my intellectual property, but Kidou is property of Bleach and by extension, Tite Kubo._

_I will try to make the next chapters as long or even longer if I can, but I do plan on making a lot of chapters, which will be uploaded as soon as I can, thanks to you all for reading._


	2. Zangetsu's New Technique

**Bleach: The Great Story**

_**Here's the next chapter. enjoy**_

_**Chapter 2: Zangetsu's new technique**_

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing on _my_ turf, Arrancar?" Ichigo faced his opponent with determination in his eyes. The hollow creature turned around to face him, It was clearly female, with a very feminine figure covered by fur clothes and blood red eyes that had cat like pupils, with light blue-greenish hair that was quite scraggly , The hole that indicated where her heart had been fit squarely over her navel should be. Her only hollow feature were the fangs on the outside left half of her face. Then of course, her zanpakuto, handle curved outwards, purple sheath, and a cross guard in the shape of a cat's face. Ichigo wasn't even close to being scared though, as the scent of blood that radiated from her hands tipped him off as to who she had been fighting, to say that he was enraged would be the understatement of the century.

"You bitch, you're the one who hurt Yoruichi, AREN'T YOU?!" Ichigo's reiatsu flooded outwards, permeating roughly a two mile radius, the fact that the female Arrancar seemed unaffected only made her challenger madder. "So what if I am, Ese?"The female hollow said in a thick Spanish accent "Little whore was asking for it, I was mindin' my own biz, eating the soul o' some chico, and she comes up outta nowhere an' kicks me square in the face." By the time the hollow finished her explanation, Ichigo had shunpoed behind her and swung his zanpakuto across her waist. The Arrancar immediately whirled around and caught Zangetsu with her left index and thumb, clearly not amused with the pubescent hero's attempt at a suprise attack. "You're pissin' me off, Ese. Carmelita Maria Concepcion Vasquez de Santiago is the last being in the UNIVERSE you wanna cross." Slowly, as if taunting Ichigo, Carmelita raised her right hand and thrust her long finger nails into her prey's abdomen, spilling what looked like an endless, bloody stream onto the ground, which was about a half mile below them. Ichigo couldn't even scream, he wasn't even in pain. He was just so completely shocked by Carmelita's strength, effortly blocking Zangetsu, injuring him so deeply with one blow, he could barely breathe, thinking was the only thing that the young warrior could do. _How is it that she has this much power?, She doesn't wear the garb of an Espada, there's no way her story is really the truth, I would have sensed this power a long time before Yoruichi showed up. With her speed she could have easily hunted Yoruichi down, why wait so long to reveal herself? It's almost like she was waiting for me... but that means...oh...my...god!!_

Carmelita smiled as she continued the beating of the boy before her. She kept beating him for about 45 seconds before knocking him away. "So slow Ese, don't tell me that this is the strength of Urahara's star pupil, or did cutting your girlfriend just burst your burrito? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, sorry for laughin' but you Shinigami are just so weak!" That was it. Ichigo wasn't gunna take this verbal beating, not from some hollow, anyway. He hated having his training being insulted, he hated people calling him weak, being condescended to, but he especially hated having people brag about hurting his friends. Just as Carmelita was sure she would win, she felt the young death god's reiatsu amplify one hundred fold and turn its usual electric- blue color. "Sorry for boring you, Hollow scum, but I can't go all out on just anyone, you know." Ichigo pointed the tip of Zangetsu toward his enemy. "Who you callin' scum, Ese? I'm the most powerful hollow in the history of Hueco Mundo." "Yeah yeah, I heard it all before, bitch. Just tell me one thing, who's got you on their leash?" Carmelita was quite, well, angry. Nevertheless, she answered Ichigo's question thus: "How should I know, he was some creep who had a dutch hair style, and liked to levitate upside down, called you a 'traitor to his kin' or something." The teenager's eyes widened as he thought for a moment. Dismissing the thought from his mind for now, he decided to reveal his killing intentions in the form of his bankai. "BAN KAI!" The night sky filled with black energy as Ichigo felt the true power of his sword burst forth. As the surge of power subsided, Carmelita looked upon the instrument of her demise. "This is my bankai, hollow bitch: Tensa Zangetsu!" Carmelita only saw the bloodied kid for a moment before he dissappeared. _Another rear attack, Ese? Where's your head? _The hollow turned around expecting Ichigo to be right behind her, only to see nothing but buildings. The suprised Arrancar looked around and eventually found Ichigo again, but only because he shouted a rather cocky "HERE I AM, YOU FREAK!"

The next thing Carmelita knew, a huge wave of black energy was sent her way, almost faster than she could react to. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!!" The angry teen shouted at the top of his lungs. Pain ripped through Carmelita's body like a cold, biting winter gale. She would have been knocked out of consciousness, if not for her steel Arrancar skin. "Not bad, Ese. I'll hav'ta turn up the heat a little, too bad that this is the last thing you'll ever see again, HERE COMES THE PAIN!!" Carmelita drew her zanpakuto with her right hand and placed her left index on the flat of her weapon. Ichigo wasn't a fool, he knew that Arrancar zanpakuto had Shikai too, but he was only conserned with beating her released form and show her that she had no business messing with him. "Maim, Pantera Negra." Carmelita's sword gave a high- pitched yeowl as the cross guard's mouth opened, letting the blade drop and explode with an energy that gave Ichigo a good Idea just what he was in for. Carmelita's new, improved form had 13 inch claws over her hands, tall ears on her head, and a long, pointed, feline tail connected to streamline, segmented body armor that started at her neck and ended at her thighs . To complete the transformation, Carmelita's fangs had streched all across her face and created a mask similar to that of a panther's face.

"Get ready, Ese. Here comes Carmelita the Loco cat FROM HELL!!!!". Ichigo wasn't too impressed with his enemy's bragging, He decided to loose another Tenshou wave. Carmelita saw this coming from a mile away, and quickly dodged, moving back to her origional position after a lapse of one half of a second, Ichigo wondered about the gap in movement that Carmelita showed before being sliced by an invisible force. "AGH! So, that's your new power, huh, you're fast, Carmelita, But. I. Am. Much. Much. Faster."

Ichigo Shunpoed again, this time above Carmelita. Carmelita could easily track his movements now, as he was quite injured, but did nothing. Ichigo quickly donned his hollow mask and raised Tensa Zangetsu above his head, causing pitch black clouds to gather and swirl around above him. His sword became charged with its own black energy creating a sphere that covered the whole of his blade. Ichigo heard the voices of Zangetsu and his Hollow shout in unison "Use it now, Ichigo!" "Way ahead of you guys" Ichigo whispered and pointed the black zanpakuto at Carmelita. The Substitute Death God only had one more thing to do now: Unleash Hell! "KUROIGETSU RAIKEN (black moon, lightning sword)!"

The Sinister Ball turned into a black lightning bolt that streamed from Zangetsu's blade, pummelling Carmelita with a continuing font of nigh unimaginable pain that lasted for a full 10 seconds before stopping. Carmelita, quite aware of the gap in power, decided to open up a worm hole to use as an escape route. "Damn you, Ese, I can't beat you now, but I will be back, you be sure to keep that in your cabeza. Carmelita doesn't lose twice." Ichigo was now at his limit as well. The Kurosaki lad had decided that he would now go home and check on Yoruichi. Unbeknownst to both combatants, someone had been watching the fight. The observer was none other than Lisa, of the Vizards. Lisa had watched Ichigo's new found power and was quite sure that her friends would want to know about Ichigo's and Carmelita's performance. "Damn that traitor, he won't get away with this."

_so ends the second chapter in my story and now I have to know: was it too long? too short? too action packed? not action packed enough? What do you all think of Carmelita or the Vizard's new, darker role in Ichigo's destiny?_

_and also, Carmelita, Pantera Negra, Kuroigetsu Raiken are all mine, everything/one else is Tite Kubo's._

_Thanks for reading and I'm eager to read your feedback._


	3. Good Night, Good Morning or Cat & Mouse

**Bleach: The Great Story**

_Chapter 3: Good Night, Good Morning. or Cat and Mouse._

_This chapter finally has some YoruxIchi romance, but I'm still gonna keep it semi- actioney. Enjoy_

Ichigo walked into his living room, quite exhausted, confused, and eager. Exhausted because of his fight with Carmelita. Confused because of what she had said about the Vizard. Eager to see Yoruichi again, of course, although he still wasn't quite sure why. He staggered into his house to find his body slumped on the floor, and the Goddess of Flash sitting cross legged on his couch, casually flipping through late- night talk shows. The strawberry headed hero sighed and plastered his soul back into its mortal coil, slowly sitting up and rubbing his head, _Ouch, I musta hit the floor harder than I thought_. Ichigo was distracted by the light giggle of his guest, if, under the circumstances, she could be considered that.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty. You're a pretty sound sleeper ya know?" Yoruichi was clearly feeling much more chipper than she did a few hours ago. "That's a _fine_ way to thank someone who saved your life, Yoruichi. No but seriously, make your self at home, you only knocked on DEATH'S DOOR tonight." Yoruichi only laughed a little bit harder this time, "Lighten up, Ichigo, you know how I like to tease, but you shouldn't yell at a recovering patient, bad for their health." Ichigo smiled a shy smile and stood up, stretched and yawned, "yeah well, I'm headed off to bed, I'm tired." "WAITTAMIN er, wait, Ichigo, wouldn't you rather sit with me on this lovely sofa for a while?" Yoruichi patted the cushion next to her, and smirked that taunting, inviting, coy smirk that she only did for Ichigo. "And why, Yoruichi, would I wanna do that, hmmmmmmm?" Ichigo knew what she was doing, he knew all too well, and decided that since turnabout's fair play, he may as well play the game of cat and mouse that he'd far too often been the mouse in. "Uh..erm...that is to say that..er...weeell..." The usually quick witted princess suddenely lost her mental foot hold on the conversation.

To try and describe the immensely comedic situation would be comedic in and of itself. OH how Ichigo wished he had a camera to forever commemorate this moment, Yoruichi was figitting with her hands, her feet took on personalities of their own, her golden, alert eyes were darting around the darkened room as if they would find some sort of magical 'get out of deep trouble free' card. And to top it all off, the flash goddess's mouth smiled and grimaced nervously every few seconds, Ichigo watched for a while and almost had it down to a rhythym: smile, figit, smile, gulp. Smile, figit, grimace, kick. After a few savory seconds, Ichigo very calmly walked over to his patient and leened in, causing Yoruichi to almost COMPLETELY loose her composure, and said "I'd love to, Yoruichi."

Hearing this restored the young woman almost to her normal state. Ichigo took his intended seat next to his house guest and began to drift off into slumber. Rather, he would have, but he felt something land on his lap: Yoruichi's head. She fell over onto his lap and intended to use it as her personal pillow! Ichigo didn't hesitate do ask her something along the lines of: "WHAT THE HELL YA DOIN'?!" to which the tired goddess immediately responded: "Didn't I tell you not to yell at injured people? Besides, I'm too tired to move, and I am a very, VERY light sleeper, so you better not move either, Ichi- kuuuuun." Ichigo wondered where 'kuuuuuun' came from, but decided to dismiss it and admit that he had once again lost the game of cat and mouse... to a cat. "Good night, Yoru- kun" were the only words he said to the snoring beauty before falling asleep. He began to dream of Yoruichi.

The next thing Ichigo noticed was that he was back in his inner world. The sky was an unusual rosey pink and felt an awful lot like morning. Zangetsu and Ichigo's hollow were standing side by side in front of him and looked him straight in the eyes. Zangetsu was the first to speak. "Ichigo, we must talk about matters that will have a substantial impact on your destiny, first and foremost: Shinji Hirako and his band of so- called 'masked soldiers'."

_and so ends another chapter in the great story._

_once more, all bleach merchandise, paraphanillia belongs to Tite Kubo. I'm just writing this story the way I wish the series would go._

_As always, I appreciate your feed back so long as it's constructive/ complimentory._


	4. Of Goddesses & Revenge

**Bleach: The Great Story**

Chapter 4: Of Goddesses and Revenge (wherein Ichigo realizes his feelings for Yoruichi)

sorry for the slight OOC moments of Zangetsu, but I thought it would make him more realistic and flesh out his personality

Bleach Not Mine

This story Mine

"Ichigo, we must speak of many things which will greatly influence your destiny, first and foremost: Shinji Hirako and his band of so called 'masked soldiers'." Ichigo scratched his head and yawned, he was quite annoyed. "What is there to talk _about, _Zangetsu? We need to get revenge on him and his flunkies for sending that Arrancar after us, right?" The Inner Hollow retorted. "It's not like we can just leave' em alone now can we! _His Majesty _would agree..." "Agree about WHAT, exactly? Action is the only course available, but Ichigo's reasons may be different from yours."

The strawberry haired teenager would not tolerate being talked about as if he weren't there. But more than anything, he wanted explanations as to why he'd been called to this earie world of his, especially when he was sleeping so soundly. "That's enough you two, we can't beat Shinji's gang unless we're in synch. And besides, the only way I can match their combined might is through my hollow transformation, which can only be maintaned for 11 seconds." Ichigo's point was quite clear: his hollow transformation needed some serious polishing. And FAST! Carmelita would be back and so would another secret watcher doing their job, helping Shinji keep tabs on Ichigo's strength. The three discussed the transformation dillema for some time, and still the sun was only beginning to rise in Ichigo's world. "So it's settled then. Tomorrow I'll go to the Urahara Shop and ask the old man for help." Ichigo didn't really like the Idea, as he'd have to put up with Renji rubbing his relationship with Rukia in his face, but there was no other way around it.

"Now then, on to the next topic at hand." Ichigo's Inner Hollow grunted as he stood up and cleared his throat. "Aizen has discovered the existence of a catalyst that will speed up the awakening of the Hougyouku." Ichigo really, REALLY hated hearing Aizen's name, about the Hougyouku and especially hated hearing that his enemies kept finding ways to play 'one uppey' on him. It took all of his patience, but he eventually swallowed his anger, and calmly asked his dark sided ally: "And how do you know that, hollow?" Ichigo's hollow self's face contorted in disgust. "First of all, don't just call me hollow, 'Partner' will suffice for now, I used to have a name ya know." The king of the side ways building universe withdrew his previous question, and replaced it with a better version. "Err... sorry... Partner, how do you know about this new turn of events?" The tension broke a little. "That's better, Ichigo. All Hollows are sensitive to the events that take place in Hueco Mundo, no doubt the vizard's hollows have told them, and Carmelita and Nel and _her_.. uh, brothers know as well." Zangetsu decided to take this opportunity to interject. "Nevertheless, Soul Society and your friends will need to know as well, Ichigo, you should tell them as soon as possible." "Alright. That takes care of that, now is there anything else I need to know? Can I leave yet?"

Zangetsu and Ichigo's 'Partner' looked at each other nervously, than at the ground, and then nodded at each other in silent agreement that they would tell him at the same time. "Eh, Ichigo..." His partner started "have you noticed how the sun is rising?" Ichigo looked at his two counterparts with a sort of 'You've gotta be fcking kidding me, how can I?' look, to which his partner took great offense. "URGH! YOU ARE SO BRAINLESS, ICHIGO! I MEAN _OBVIOUSLY_ WE DON'T MEAN THE SUN IN THE LIVING WORLD, WE MEAN THE SUN IN _YOURS_!!!" Once again, Zangetsu sighed and broke up what must have been the 14th near death match this week. "What your partner means, Ichigo, is that the sun's position and weather in this world indicates your most powerful emotion at the moment, when it's sunrise, someone that you hold very near and dear to your heart is near." The teenage king was now very confused. "But that's impossible, Zangetsu, the only person near me right now is Yoruichi but I don't feel that way about her." "OK THAT'S IT, I GIVE UP: ICHIGO KUROSAKI, YOU ARE BRAAAIIINNNLLEEESSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Both Ichigo and his partner looked at Zangetsu and decided that he'd possibly gone whacko. After a minute, the sword's 'super angry face' crumbled and gave way to a hearty, loud guffah, followed by an apology from the depressing old man. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAA! You two should have...ahahaha... seen the look on yer faces ahahahah.. ahhhhh...er ahem sorry, but I get bored trying to be so serious all the time. When you spend all your time locked in a creepy, sideways world with a psychopathic monstrosity as your only means of conversing..." "HEY!" "You'd damn well better develop a sense of humor, yeah, yeah I get it, but seriously guys, I don't have a thing for Yoruichi, I mean c'mon, I've always thought of Orihime as my girlfriend, especially after all I went through to save her."

"Ok, Ichigo, let me stop you right there. Orihime does not, I repeat NOT have any feelings of love for you. She only cries and gets jealous of her _female _friends affecting you like they do 'cuz she never really tried to do the same. Secondly, Sado's got a crush on Orihime and NOT YOU!"

The hyper- powerful high school student was quite tired quite quickely of his partner's verbal ass kicking. "Oh yeah? Just what makes you think that any of that is true, huh?" This time it was Zangetsu's turn to try and knock some sense into his wielder's thick skull. "Because Ichigo, we are part of you, part of this world, and your emotions. Your partner and I are affected by what you feel, most of the time anyway, and you in turn are affected by us." Ichigo's focus switched from 'Partner' to Zangetsu. "Well if that's true, than maybe any thing _I'VE _felt for Yoruichi came from one of you two." If there were a reward for being thick headed, Ichigo would have won it many, many times over. "That is not possible, as we are part of you, you are not part of us, you have proven who is king here, and who's emotions get the most say in the weather of this, _**your**_ kingdom, Ichigo."

"BULLSHIT!!" Ichigo exclaimed. Both Zangetsu and Ichigo's partner had now had quite enough of his little kiddy attitude and decided to gang up on him. "I HAD TO REMIND YOU OF THE SPELL SO THAT I WOULD STOP GETTING RAIN ON ME! YOU WERE CRYING ABOUT THE THOUGHT OF LOSING YORUICHI!" "NO! I WAS ONLY UPSET BECAUSE OF MY INNABILITY AS A DOCTOR! AND THE THOUGHT OF NOT SAVING A FRIEND! YOU HERE ME, OLD MAN? F-R-I-E-N-D!" That was Ichigo's only defense against Zangetsu's argument. He knew that it was absolute balderdash, so did Zangetsu._Please, Please let Zangetsu buy it_ "I WAS THE ONE WHO GAVE YOUR DUMBASS THE BRIGHT IDEA TO CREATE THE KUROIGETSU RAIKEN SO THAT YOU WOULDN'T DIE BEFORE SEEING YOUR 'GIRLFRIEND'S' FACE AGAIN! YOU KNEW THAT GETSUGA TENSHOU WOULDN'T WORK!" Ichigo had absolutely no counter argument to his partner's statement: either way, he would admit that that whole connection shpeal was right and that he loved Yoruichi. He knew that what he felt was real, but hated admitting it.

"NnnooOoo...I.._HIC...Sniff...I d-d-ddon't love _Yorui...Yoru...Yoruichi." Ichigo's tears fell from his cheeks as well as the sky. "Why won't you admit it, Ichigo? Why is it so hard for you to say?" Zangetsu kneeled down near his weeping king, who was sitting cross legged on a window. "Wh..why do you care anyway, huh?" Ichigo's tears never lasted long, not too long anyway. In fact the only time that he cried all night long was the time when his mother was killed by the Grand Fisher. "Alright...Alright fine. I'll tell you why I can't face it: It's because the last woman who saw the same side of me that Yoruichi sees now was my mother, ok? She always thought that I could do anything that I tried hard enough at. I've wanted to protect whoever saw that in me since the day I was born, but then...because of my ability to see spirits,my own mother died by the river and it was my fault."

Zangetsu couldn't help but recall that day, he and Ichigo's partner had lived in Ichigo's inner world since the day he was born. Ichigo had cried many, many times before, all because of something hopelessley miniscule. The first time Ichigo cried out of sorrow, rather than frustration was that night. Just as it rained that night in the real world, so too did it rain in Ichigo's heart, the first time Zangetsu felt the fear of being rained on in a lonely, dreary world, screaming his name to his future king, trying desperately to lend the boy his strength.

"That will never happen again, Ichigo. I told you already that I will lend you my strength. Both I and your partner will help you reach what ever level of power you need to make sure Yoruichi stays happily with you. Don't be afraid to fight, to gain power, that is how you will become the man that Yoruichi believes you will be. Now go, go and greet the morning with new found strength. Your Heavenley Goddess awaits." Ichigo nodded, wiping away his tears. He began to fade away, indicating that he was waking up. Zangetsu took this last opportunity to freak his king out again: "Oh, and one more thing. Don't just say 'I love you' as soon as you wake up." The sword donned another wide smile and waved his arms wildly. Ichigo had now decided that old man Zangetsu was certifiably insane.

**Once again, another chapter draws to a close. Next chapter will feature Byakuya and Soi Fon, As well as a giggling, idiotic, lovestruck Renji. Feedback is as welcome as ever. Till next time.**


	5. Bodyguards? What Bodyguards!

**Bleach: The Great Story**

_Chapter 5: Bodyguards? What bodyguards?!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Only this fanfic._

Ichigo's eyes strained against the morning sunlight flooding the Kurosaki residence. He realized two things as his pupils tightened in an attempt to compensate for their bright surroundings: One; that his position had changed drammatically during sleep, and Two; Yoruichi was no longer in sight. This caused Ichigo to become _**more**_ than a little worried. Had the entire night been a dream?

The Highschooler got up and looked around his immediate area. His guest was nowhere in sight, but something did catch his attention. He heard various crashes and bangs coming from his kitchen, not to mention more than a few explitives. The crashes gave him a clue as to who was eating his family's food, but the curse words, rather the voice that gave them form confirmed his hopes: Yoruichi was still here!

Ichigo got up, stretched and yawned. He strolled leisurely into the now loudest room in the _neighborhood_ and suprised the dark skinned beauty, causing her to jump a few inches, which gave him a good laugh

"You scare kinda easily, don't you?" Ichigo said with a smile he hadn't worn for quite some time.

"Oh shut up, It's just cuz I thought you were one of the bodyguards that were supposed to escort me back to soul soceity." Yoruichi stated as she blushed, getting back to trying to figure out how to work what she would forevermore refer to as "The infernal, overly complex heating contraption." A.K.A the stove.

Ichigo was quite shocked! Yoruichi could blush! More importantly, Yoruichi mentioned bodyguards. He figured that she must have sent for them as soon as she woke up last night. The young Death God decided to inquire about these 'bodyguards' like why she needed them _now_ as opposed to last night and why they were nowhere around, or something along those lines.

"So, uh, these bodyguards of yours, why didn't you have them when you were attacked by that Arrancar? Hey wait a minute... what exactly are you doing in the living world anyways? Didn't you go back to soul society or something like that?" Ichigo's mind was going a mile a minute, too bad that it also seemed to travel in a circle at the minute.

"The Captain Commander approached me with a deal: I take care of two important matters here for him and he'll reinstate my Shinigami Liscence and return my Zanpakuto to me."

Ichigo had a better understanding of the circumstances of his secret love's visit. He decided to ask a bit more about the goings on. "Okay, so what are these matters that Yamamoto- San needs you to take care of? Walk his dog? Pick up his dry- cleaning? Refill his Prozac perscription?"

Yoruichi giggled a little at that last question, but she quickly straightened her face. "I was sent here to reduce the hollow population a bit, as well as warn all resident Shinigami in the Karakura area. The second task was to scout a potential candidate for Soul- Reaper acadamy."

"Let me guess:" Ichigo replied, "you couldn't have these bodyguards at your beck and call because you needed to take these hollows out by yourself, to make Yamamoto sure that you could still fight. And, while you solved one problem, they could tell the 'resident shinigami', making your task that much simpler, right?"

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at her orange haired host. Who could've thought that Ichigo had such great analytical skills? She thought on this for so long that she almost forgot where she was. "Actually no, I didn't have them near because I wasn't assigned any." As she said this, Yoruichi placed her hand on the burner she had turned on a few seconds ago, causing her to reel in pain.

"OUCH! ARGH! GOD... SUNNAVABICTH! THAT REALLY FUCKIN' HURT! ASSHOLE COOKING DEVICE!" Yoruichi's string of curse words would have embarassed a sailor. She decided that her breath would better be spent trying to cool the burn, it wasn't severe, but who likes touching their hands to hot stove burners? Honestly? Ichigo dashed to the fridge and grabbed an ice pack, pressing it against Yoruichi's burn.

"Here, go sit down, let me take care of breakfast." Ichigo said as he got out a few appliances and bowls, as long as the burner was on, he decided it would be a good Idea to make something hot to eat.

"Thanks, Ichigo. Where's your family? Shouldn't they be up by now?" The martial artist inquired as she looked around, ice pack pressed firmly against her burn.

"Dad took my sisters to some anime convention in Kyoto." The teenage hero replied, effortlessely splitting his focus between Yoruichi's question and making breakfast.

"And they left you here? All alone? What kind of father is he, anyway?" Yoruichi was beginning to think that Ichigo came from some kind of broken home.

"No, it isn't like that. I told him that I had a girl that I could crash with while he was away. Old man laughed 'Thatsmuhboy' shoved a box of Trojans in my face and drove off." Ichigo couldn't help but laugh a little at his dad's gullability.

Yoruichi took the opportunity to turn on her usual Shihouin charm. "A whole box you say? Well well, Ichigo, aren't you lucky?, I just happen to have a few hours before my bodyguards show up."

This caused Ichigo's nose to bleed alittle, well ok, alot. Thankfully, he wiped it away with a towl before facing the shunpo princess. "Th- that's way outta line, Yoruichi! I can't just... well... Eh...uh...erm..."

"Hey, hey now, I'm just saying that your dad might think it's odd that he'll come home to a teenage boy with a full box of condoms, If your gonna lie to your parents, you should at least try to make it as believable as possible. Or are you afraid that I may be too much woman for you?"

Ichigo was, once again, falling for Yoruichi's mind games. "That's not it at all! I'm just saying that once I get going I may not let you go for _**QUITE**_ some time, I mean it's a pretty big box, after all." Ichigo instantly cursed himself. _WHY, OH WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT?!! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!! ZANGETSU'S RIGHT: I'M HOPELESS!!_

The golden eyed Goddess laughed hysterically, but decided that she should let her flustered benefactor off the hook. "And...what of your mother?"

Ichigo's mood went from bad, to worse, to downright shitty all in the span of 25 seconds. He had endeavoured to answer anyway. "She's er... well, dead. My mother, Masaki Kurosaki died when I was a lot younger. She was killed by a hollow called the 'grand fisher'." He could feel his eyes beginning to burn. _**Dammit, not here, not now. Please tears, just wait until she leaves if you must fall**_

Needless to say, Yoruichi felt like an absolute bitch. "Oh my God. Ichigo I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Please forgive me." She said as she rushed up and got into an apologizing position.

"Forget it, Yoruichi, It's not your fault. I'm the one who should be sorry." Ichigo said as he wiped his eyes. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

After a few minutes, Yoruichi's burn felt much better, good enough so that she could use both hands again. Ichigo had just finished making breakfast for him and his friend: pancakes, bacon, sausages, hashbrowns, eggs of various styles, and two big jugs of OJ and milk adorned the table.

Yoruichi and Ichigo both enjoyed his culinary expertise, they each enjoyed each other's company as well, Yoruichi making fake passes at Ichigo, and Ichigo responded as he always did: blushing wildly and saying some crap like "I'm only fifteen." or "Your such a perv."

This continued for quite some time, almost an hour. Suddenely, the two heard a knock on the door. Ichigo looked a little sad, but he got up strolled over to the front door, and opened it to reveal two very familiar faces: Byakuya Kuchiki and Soi Fon were standing in the doorway, clearly wearing gigais.

Byakuya's gigai was missing his usual kenseikan, his hair had been combed back to make up for this. He wore a tan colored trench coat, with a light blue V-neck 'T', Khaki pants and dress shoes, both brown in color, matching his coat. He also had a duffle bag swung over his shoulder.

Where as Soi Fon had Sneakers, poorly tied and a little roughed up. She also wore baggy jeans, a red leather belt in good condition, a black tank top, neon green fish net stockings on her arms, black biker gloves on her hands and a grey hoodie with a zipper going up and down the front that had its sleeves ripped off at the shoulders. She was the first to speak.

"We've come to escort madame Yoruichi back to soul society: we're her bodyguards." Soi Fon clearly did not like the fact that Ichigo had been in the same building as her matron.

"I'll be there in a moment, Soi" Yoruichi chimed as she got out of her chair and greeted the two captains.

Soi Fon's harsh expression seemed to melt instantly as her eyes met those of her would be lover. "Madame Yoruichi, we should get going, I wouldn't want anything _else_ to happen to you." She said as her eyes shifted to Ichigo, blaming him for what happened.

Soi Fon proceeded to grab, with eyes still pinning Ichigo down, Yoruichi's burnt hand, as if to flaunt that she was not afraid of the dark skinned woman's charm. "Ow. Soi, don't. I burned my hand a while ago."

Upon hearing this, Soi Fon snapped!!! She let go of her former captain's hand and dashed at Ichigo, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him up in the air. "YOU SUNNUVABITCH! YOU HURT MADAME YORUICHI'S HAND DIDN'T YOU?!!" The female captain screamed as she shook her target violently, all the while, Ichigo was sputtering and grunting and gasping, the sound was hell to Yoruichi's ears, but Soi Fon wouldn't respond to her matron's commands to relent.

"Captain Soi Fon, stand down. Your behaviour is most dangerous, as well as unbecoming of a captain of the court guard squads."

Eventually, the psychotic ninja dropped Ichigo flat on his butt. He spent the next few minutes gasping and coughing and muttering under his breath ''crazy bitch. what the hell was that for?''

Byakuya's remark somehow got through to his fellow bodyguard. Bowing, but still glaring at Ichigo, the stealth force taichou walked out side with Yoruichi in tow. After the two martial artists dissapeared through a gate leading to soul society, Ichigo turned to Byakuya with to questions in mind: Why are you still here? As well as What's with the duffle bag?

chapter 5 has finally drawn to a close, I would like to thank the fifthhorseman for the constructive critisism (I'm glad to hear that my story's only major problems were with the writing/grouping of words) and metal chick 2040 for all of the positive words left in your reviews, as well as anyone who has read this story, you're all great. Next chapter: Bunking with Byakuya.


	6. Bunking with Byakuya

**Bleach: The Great Story**

**chapter 6: Bunking with Byakuya**

see chapters 1-5 for disclaimers. I'll give shoutouts every 5 or so chapters. This will be another humor/ one sided romance chapy.

(Also, Two of Ichigo's lines in the previous chapter were supposed to be thoughts, but I guess asterisks don't show up here so I'll just keep thoughts in parenthases)

"I have been selected to stay behind in the living world so that I may fulfill the second of Yoruichi Shihouin's tasks, Ichigo." Byakuya calmly stated as he sipped on the glass of milk he'd poured from the jug on the table. "The duffle bag contains my provisions."

"So I suppose that means that you think you're crashing with me then, huh?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the noble squatter, not annoyed with him so much as he was with the situation.

"If one must state it bluntly, yes. I am also curious about the various customs and mannerisms of this world." The black haired taichou said after taking another bite of sausage. Ichigo did not like this one bit, that crazy bitch- ninja got to take Yoruichi back to soul society, HE got stuck with the stuck up stick in the mud with a stick in his arse, and to top it all off, he would have to deal with Renji and Rukia's constant lovey- dovey, which Byakuya would surely witness and take it out on his unwilling host. Despite this Ichigo's mind kept pestering him with one question: Who was this potential new student for the Death God acadamy? Didn't you have to be dead and in soul society to become a shinigami?

"So tell me something, Byakuya, just who is this prospective new gotei 13 member that Yoruichi was to scout?" Ichigo inquired as he pushed his plate away, not hungry anymore.

The Kuchiki clan leader blinked once, and then raised a fork to point it at Ichigo. Ichigo couldn't believe it, so, in the true Ichigo fashion, he pointed to himself and stammered "M..me?" Byakuya nodded.

"The court guard squads have decided, that with the absence of three captains, to promote four prospective shinigami of at least liutenent class straight to captain class. The reason that we have chosen four is two fold: the first three are qualified to take our new captain test. And Captain Zaraki thought two shinigami competing for the same position would give soul society something to watch. Originally, we had only decided to hand the task to Momo Hinamori, Shuuhei Hisagi, and my liutenent, Renji Abarai. The only reason that you became a prospective captain candidate was because your name was personely requested by Yoruichi, 5 of the 10 captains instantly backed her recommendation, earning you a slot in the running. Before you were recommended, our fourth candidate was Izuru Kira"

It hadn't suprised Ichigo that Byakuya had said that all in one breath, he always knew Rukia's brother was full of hot air. It did however, give him a shock that Soul Society thought that he was more fit to be a captain than Kira, a formal death god!! And he recieved a recommendation that came straight from Yoruichi's mouth!! This only served to reinforce the fact that Yoruichi could see just how strong he was. This thought distracted Ichigo from the rest of captain Kuchiki's explanation.

"...Among the captains whom stood behind Yoruichi's request were captain Unohana, captain Zaraki, captain Hitsugaya, captain Ukitake, and myself. Captains Kurotsuchi, Soi Fon, Shunsui, Komamura, and Yamamoto remain undecided and/ or supportive of Kira's slot being the fourth, Yoruichi wouldn't have it, so head captain Yamamoto made a deal with her: to test your abilities. The day of the first of the new captain test will be... Ichigo?...Ichigo...ICHIGO!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I didn't hear a word between 'Kira' and 'Yoruichi's request'. Could you please repeat it?" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, angrying Byakuya.

"Since you have the same combat capabilities as a Death God in the Taichou rank , but no formal training, you will have to be admitted to Soul Reaper acadamy. Since time would make this become problamatic, head captain Yamamoto to assign you a personal trainer of captain class, to be named on the day of your admittance."

The young highschool student sighed and stood up to clear the table of food, setting it in the fridge for later. "You should unpack, you've no doubt had a long day, and I need to be somewhere. We don't have a guest room and my sisters' rooms are probably too girly for you, so you'll have to sleep down here on the couch. It even unfolds into a bed."

Byakuya did not like the Idea of sleeping on some couch. Even if it did fold out to become a bed, but this was not his house, so he had to comply. It would not do for a nobleman to complain about his lodgings. "Very well," he stated, "but most of my provisions are sleeping utensils so I won't be making use of your couch."

"Fine by me. Go'head and unpack, I need to get over to the Urahara Shop." The orange haired teen replied, anxious to start his training.

"I will go with you. As your moderator, I must be near to observe your combat skills and provide backup." Byakuya said blandly as he stood up, placing his bag on the couch.

Ichigo was now becoming quite Irrate, but needed things to go over smoothly if he had Byakuya as an officiant in his prospective Shinigami Career. He turned around and noticed that the 'High and Mighty' captain was holding a large red box that had a sillhouette of a Greco- Roman warrior's head with the words "Variety Pack" on the sides. Byakuya immediately asked: "By the way, I saw these sticking out of the bottom of the coffee table. What exactly are these 'condoms'?"

Ichigo could have died right then and there. Not only did Byakuya find his condoms, but it seemed that he would have to explain the concept of condoms to him. This was going to be a long day.

MEANWHILE, IN SOUL SOCIETY

"Madame Yoruichi, I really wish that you would stop spending time in the human world, especially with that _man_. He's a negative influence." Soi Fon scolded her charge with an underlined hatred that was all to clear to Yoruichi.

"I don't appreciate you talking about Ichigo like that, Soi. He's a wonderful, kind, driven person and if it weren't for him, Soul Society would be a pile of rubble, or have you forgotten the Aizen rebellion and Bounto invasion?" Yoruichi defended her benefactor with such fervor that it shook Soi Fon's self confidence that _**she**_ would end up with the Goddess of Flash in her arms.

"Of course I haven't forgotten, Madame Yoruichi. It's just that...look what happened to you while you were there: the gash in your side and that burn on your hand. How can you trust in the strength of that baka when you got those injuries?" Soi Fon said with a trembling voice.

Yoruichi sighed, she was beginning to lose patience with her bodyguard, quite fast at that. "Ichigo healed the wound that I recieved from the arrancar with his family's medical techniques and a mid level kidou. He told me about helping me and the fight with the arrancar over breakfast."

"And that's when the son of a whore burned your hand, didn't he?" The stealth force captain interrupted, pointing to the injured palm she had earlier grasped.

Now Yoruichi was really mad! Why was Soi Fon acting like this? Did she just insult Ichigo's mother? And hadn't she already explained that _**SHE**_ had burned her own hand? "I told you, I burned my own hand trying to cook Ichigo breakfast. I placed it on a lit burner and Ichigo fetched an ice pack from the freezer."

**"IS THAT WHAT HE TOLD YOU TO SAY, MADAME YORUICHI?!" **Soi Fon was irate! Her screaming had attracted more that a few peoples' attention, not that she cared. The squad two captain opened her mouth to accuse Ichigo of another travesty, but the dark skinned martial artist would suffer no more of this childish display, so she slapped Soi Fon right on her cheek. The Infuriated captain's cheek was a bright pink and her eyes began to tear up, fixed on the face of her would- be beloved.

"That's enough, Soi Fon," Yoruichi hissed as she turned away from her backup. "I have to give my report to head captain Yamamoto, I was going to take you for a drink afterwards, but you just didn't want to leave Ichigo alone." The black beauty began to stroll into the Seireitei. "Consider yourself lucky that I didn't decide to take offense to that comment about Ichigo's mother, I suggest that you go back to the living world and apologize to Ichigo, he should be making his way to the Urahara shop now. I order you to help him with his training." That was the last of Yoruichi Soi Fon saw before the flash stepped away.

Soi Fon's eyes were bloodshot and she was weeping softly to herself. "Why can't you see, Madame Yoruichi?" She managed to say after she had fully induldged in her self pity. "I love you, me and only me. He doesn't. He cannot. He is only a man."

So ends chapter 6. To any Soi Fon fans out there, you're reading the wrong fanfic. As always, I welcome any feedback/ constructive critisism. Sorry that I didn't include Renji in this chapter, but he'll definetely be in the next one, "Urahara's Training: Hone the Hollow"

Chapters will probably be split between Ichigo's day and Yoruichi's day for a while.


	7. Urahara's Training: Hone the Hollow

**Bleach: The Great Story**

_chapter 7: Urahara's Training: Hone the Hollow_

_7th chapter split between Yoruichi and Ichigo. Yoruichi's side first_

Yoruichi stopped just outside of head captain Yamamoto's office. She was still a little upset over what had happened in front of the Seireitei. The purple haired heroine felt that she was right to do what she did: chastising her friend and ordering her to return to the living world to apologize to Ichigo and aid him. What had the Shihouin girl so riled up was that Soi Fon usually would never act like that, especially not towards one who would risk his life for Soul Society. Yoruichi wondered what could have possibly provoked her closest friend to act in such a way?

Pushing it out of her mind for the moment, the formerly exiled noblewoman took a deep breath, lifting her arms shoulder high to allow for more air, Yoruichi knocked on the door leading into the office of the one whom she had to prove her worthiness to rejoin the gotei 13: Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto. "Who goes there?" The voice of an old, old man boomed through the door that seperated Yoruichi from her zanpakuto's keeper. "Yoruichi Shihouin, Sir. I've come to give my report on my mission in Karakura Town." The young girl anxiously awaited permission to enter the squad one's captain's room.

"You may enter." Yoruichi took one last breath, focused her mind on what she would include in her report, and what she would not, and pulled open the sliding door, stepping slowly into the main conference room of the gotei 13's headquarters. The martial artist could feel the tension in the air as she stepped into the office, making sure that her posture was perfect and her stride was appropriate for the situation: purposeful, yet modest. (I really hate having to carry myself like this) she thought as she strode into the middle of the room, where she would give her report not only to the secular leader of Soul Society but before the other 7 of the ten remaining captains in the spirit world.

All eyes were on her now. Both the captains and Yoruichi waited patiently to hear the words: Please begin your report, Yoruichi. Seconds seemed to pass like hours. (Why does that old fart always keep me waiting? What's the point?) The would be soul reaper was so fixated on this, that she had nearly missed the indication that she may begin her report. "Since all possible parties are present, Yoruichi Shihouin, you may now give your report."

That was it. No 'please', no 'thank you', simply 'give the report'. "Yes sir." Yoruichi said as she took a breath. "One month ago, during Ichigo Kurosaki's trek into Hueco Mundo, I arrived in Karakura town to fulfill the two requirements of my reinstation and the return of my zanpakuto, Shunneko. Over the course of the next few weeks, I proceeded to hunt down and destroy 256 hollows, the prededermined quota needed to fulfill the first of my two tasks."

The girl took another breath so that she could give the other half of her report. "Because I fulfilled the first of the two tasks before Ichigo Kurosaki could return from Hueco Mundo, I had decided to lay low near the Urahara shop until his return. The night that my proposed candidate had returned, I was attacked by an Arrancar of the Adjuchas class, who's full name was Carmelita Maria Concepcion Vasquez de Santiago."

Yoruichi paused to take in another breath. "Upon the Arrancar's appearance, I summized that I alone would not be able to handle killing it, I used flash step so that I could arrive at Ichigo's residence to request his assistance."

"Just a moment, Yoruichi," captain Kurotsuchi interrupted, convinced that he should in order to squeeze more info from the interviewee. "Is Kisuke Urahara not more powerful that Ichigo Kurosaki? Could you not have gone back to his shop for his assistance?" The cyborg taichou's question was inquirical in nature, but also an oppurtunity to mock his former boss.

(Damn it all! I hadn't planned for this question to come up! What am I going to tell them?) Yoruichi started to sweat. She quickely came up with a believable half lie. It was a half lie because although she hadn't done so for that reason in the first place, but it was an added bonus. "I was already more than half way between Urahara's shop and Ichigo's house, so it would have taken longer. I also saw this as an the oppertune moment to test Ichigo's combat abilities, thereby eliminating the second of my two tasks."

"Tch! If it is as you say." The scientific shinigami scoffed in response. "But I say that there is more to this story than you let on. Why is it that you would try to withhold information from the court guard squads, hmmmm?"

**"Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi!"** Head captain Yamamoto shouted, shocking all of those involved. "I will thank you to wait until Yoruichi Shihouin has finished her report before you begin any cross examination. One more out burst such as this and I will have you stripped of your rank as captain. Is that understood?"

Mayuri couldn't deal with the possibility of his rank as captain being turned over to his brainless, sluggish, irresponsible harlot of a daughter. He could only say a simple "Yes sir, I apologize to you, the other captains, and to miss Shihouin" before stepping back into place. Head captain Yamamoto motioned for Yoruichi to complete her report.

"Once I had flash stepped to the front door of Ichigo's house, I knocked on it loud enough to wake him if he were asleep. Immediately afterwards, I was stricken by the Arrancar, who'd quickely retreated. After Ichigo Kurosaki answered the door. I requested that he provide medical services to me and destroy the Arrancar. This concludes the report on my mission to Karakura Town."

The captains took a few moments to digest this information. After what seemed like an eternity of standing around, The silver bearded taichou spoke to the young noblewoman. "Very well then, the other captains and I shall relay this information to our respective squads, I give you permission to return to the living world once captain Unohana has given you treatment for any wounds Ichigo was unable to heal, you may leave now, I suggest that you visit your home as your family would like to congradulate you on a job well done."

Yoruichi nodded. "Thank you, head captain. I shall do so." She gave a soft sigh of relief as she left the office of conference. She didn't want to go back for a long time.

The princess stepped out of the building, looking up into the afternoon sky. It was nice weather, so she decided to walk instead of shunpo.

-------ICHIGO'S DAY-------

"Tell me something, Ichigo." Byakuya said as they made their way over to the Urahara shop. "What news do you have of my fukutaichou Renji and my sister Rukia?" Ichigo started to get nervous, trying desperately to come up with some kind of answer.

"Er well, I can't say for sure we'll just have to find out when we get there." Ichigo chuckled. Earning a quiet "hmph!" from Byakuya.

"Hey, here we are." Ichigo said as he strolled up to the entrance. "HEY! SANDAL HAT! TESSAI! URURU! JINTA! RENJI! RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted, getting the attention of the shop's crew the best way he knew how.

As if on que, Ururu came out to greet them. Smiling, she chimed "Good afternoon, Ichigo, who's your friend?"

"He isn't exactly my friend, Ururu. This is Rukia's older brother, Byakuya." Ichigo pointed his thumb in the Kuchiki's Direction.

Ururu hopped over infront of Byakuya and beamed upwards into his cold gaze. "So your Rukia's Onii- Sama, huh?" she asked with a sunny disposition. The black haired taichou nodded in response and inquired as to where his sister and liutenant were.

"Freeloader is down stairs training with Urahara senpai and Jinta senpai, and Rukia's inside, drinking tea with Tessai."

Byakuya thanked the small girl and followed Ichigo inside, where the two were greeted with smiles, drinks, and snacks from from Tessai and Rukia.

"Tessai san, would you please show me where the downstairs training ground is? Ichigo needs to speak with Urahara and I must speak with Renji about his career as my liutenant." Byakuya politely asked, to which Tessai nodded and proceeded to guide them into the room which held the trap door.

"W..w..WaitaminutewaitaminutewaitaminuteWAITAMINUTE!! Onii- sama please don't kill Renji, we've only been dating for a few days and I swear he's never made a pass at me! Please don't kill him! Please please please! He's been a perfect gentleman to me!" Rukia thrust herself into her brother's path, bowing and pleading and screaming.

Byakuya could only stare at her with widened eyes as he tried to comprehend the information he had just been fed. "He...Re- Renji's your...boyfriend???????"

All eyes were on Byakuya. No one said anything, no one swallowed, blunk or even dared breath. after a minute of being sure that they would all be slaughtered by Senbonsakura, Byakuya finally spoke. "Hmph. It's about time you picked up on his feelings, Rukia. Honestly, how long were you planning on keeping him waiting?" As he finished his statement he smirked, nearly scaring everyone there to death.

"So..so you're not mad about us, Onii- Sama?" Rukia stuttered, face quite flushed. The nobleman only shoke his head.

"Why would it Rukia? He's a fine man and he knows what it takes to accomplish his dreams. You've done well to earn his affections and I've never been more proud to call you my sister." Byakuya responded before climbing the ladder down into Urahara's strange room, leaving the others to ponder this new side of himself.

"Oooooookeedokee, uh before this gets any weirder, I'm just gonna follow Byakuya down the ladder here. See ya later Rukia, Tessai." Ichigo didn't follow Byakuya so much as beat him down there, because he chose to jump down.

"Have fun Ichigo, give Urahara my best and tell Jinta that he needs to finish his chores." Tessai shouted as he waved into the blackness. Rukia could only sit perfectly still and was now unable to complete a full word, let alone a whole sentence.

Meanwhile, in Urahara's training room, he and Jinta dodged several swipes from what looked like a gigantic skeletal python: Hihio Zabimaru. "_So fast_, Renji san, but your still not fast enough to catch me or Jinta." Urahara sang as he deflected another giant snake assault with Benihime. "And your power needs some work too."

Renji scoffed and spat at Urahara's comment, that was his method of saying "Thank you very much for the advice, Urahara sama." But instead he said "I know that captain obvious, that's why I'm trainin' aint it? Now stop with the small talk and get back to runnin away!" He howled as he swung his chain like bankai again, signaling another fierce attack, smashing several rocks in his path.

Byakuya and Ichigo watched from the distance, hearing what the Redheaded fukutaichou said. After making there presence known through a burst of energy, the three fighters stopped, acknoledging the entrance of the two Death Gods.

Ichigo, Urahara, Jinta, Renji and Byakuya all sat at a small table that Urahara kept down in this room for rest and refreshments, Ichigo finished explaining what he had herd about the Hougyouku, and the whole incedent involving Yoruichi. Urahara scratched his scruffy beard and answered Ichigo's request for training. "Ahhhh, so that's why you've come here, Ichigo kun: You want to take out the vizard and you think that I can help you." Ichigo nodded and asked once more for the former captain's help. "I'd be delighted to help you train your inner hollow powers, after all, Yoruichi is my friend and I can't allow this sort of thing to happen, not without punishment anyway."

The shop keeper flicked open his fan and waved it about lazily. "Thank you very much, Urahara sensei, I promise that I will push myself as hard as I can. Oh! Jinta, Tessai told me that you need to get upstairs and do your chores." The young, crimson haired boy donned a shock of fear as he dashed up through the room and frantically climbed the ladder, falling down several times.

"If I may speak now." Byakuya began, "Renji you have been selected as a captain candidate, the date of the first test will be one week from the end of December."

Renji's eyes went wide with disbelief. "You mean it, captain Kuchiki? I can really become a captain of the court guard squads? Oh man this is amazing! But, I'm afraid that I'll have to decline. Without me, you'd need to go through of the paper work of promoting a new liutenant."

Byakuya would hear no more of Renji's excuses. " You're going to take the tests, Renji, and if you fail, I'll fire you."

Thus ends chapter 7. Next chapter will give you all a glimpse as to why Soi Fon acts the way she acts

feedback is always appreciated...positive or negative.

Next chapter: Not there for her friend.


	8. Not there for her friend

**BLEACH: The Great Story**

_**Chapter 8: Not there for her friend part**_

_**Settle in, this chapter is a long one. This chapter will strictly be about Yoruichi since I want to set up the big confession scene soon. Also there will be a hint of ByaxMatsu. Yoruichi reflects on her reasons for recommending Ichigo and gets assigned to a squad, finally. enjoy**_

Yoruichi strode happily through the streets of the Seireitei. The weather was quite sunny as it usually was, and Yoruichi waved to a few friends that she had made over the last couple of months or so. _(I can't believe that I'll be able to see my family after so long) _The martial artist thought as she smiled up at the sky.

Yoruichi decided to get a drink at the local sake hut, she didn't have any money but that was ok as she knew the owner. Yoruichi walked in and waved at the man behind the counter.

"Hello there, Shinji. You're looking well today." Yoruichi said with a smile and waved at the middle aged man serving drinks and snacks to everybody, who immediately noticed the old friend of his and smiled back.

"Hello to you too, Yoruichi, how've ya been? I heard that your going to be let back into the 13 court guard squads. 'S that true?" Shinji wore a white T- shirt, covered by a white apron, and wore a white hat upon his receding hairline, and white pants. It was quite the boring ensamble, but he seemed to like it

"Yeah it's true." Yoruichi replied as she took an open seat. "All I have to do is run an errand for old man Yamamoto and he'll assign me my squad and even return my zanpakuto." The noble woman said as she took a sip from the bowl infront of her.

Shinji took the oppurtunity to change the subject, or rather to tell Yoruichi about what he had on his plate to deal with. He loved to tell people about his accomplishments.

"Say, isn't that captain test thingy supposed to be coming up soon? Y'know, I'm supposed to be one of the lucky few judging the event." Shinji said with confidence, almost forgetting to take the oonagi off the grill and hand it to one of his soul reaper customers.

Yoruichi's eyes lit up with pride for her friend. "Really? That's great news Shinji. Hey, you might finally get some publicity for this old place, you could even earn enough money to buy a sign, so people don't just call it 'that old sake hut'." Yoruichi stopped herself for a moment, placing a finger on her chin and wrinkled the corners of her mouth. "Come to think of it, what is this place called again? The... squid's health... the lucky duck... super slurp..." Yoruichi tried several odd sounding, disgusting, and overall rather uninviting names before shinji lost his patience with his best customer.

"URGH! THIS SAKE HUT IS KNOWN ALL THROUGH OUT SEIREITEI AS 'THE SUPER LUCKY SQUID'!" Shinji shocked several of his customers. Excluding Yoruichi, the only ones who weren't scared were either passed out or deaf. "I would have thought that you of all people would have remembered that, Yoruichi. Seeing as how your family is the one who gave me enough money to start this business of mine."

The two spoke for another hour or so, comparing all the interesting things that happened to them over the years. Yoruichi decided that she should get going and bid shinji farewell. The dark skinned female bumped into a certain well endowed fukutaichou, who looked more than a little distraught.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Rangiku." Yoruichi bowed, "I just didn't see you there."

"Huh?...oh... It's you, Yoruichi. Don't worry about it..." The orange- red haired woman waved her hand in dismissal of their clumsy encounter.

"Say, wasn't Kuchiki Taichou supposed to be with you? To be like, your bodyguard or something? Where is he?" The tenth squad liutenent asked her aquaintance with something in her voice, but Yoruichi couldn't place her finger on it, she decided to ignore it for now though.

"Byakuya stayed behind in the living world to cover for me while I recover. Why do you ask?" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms under her breasts.

Rangiku Matsumoto was acting differently than she usually did, she wasn't her bright, sunny, or even flirty self. Instead she was dim, gloomy and reserved, maybe even a little depressed maybe. "Oh...uh...er...n-n- no reason, I was just curious." Rangiku waved to her friend and ran off, quite emberassed.

Yoruichi sighed to herself knowingly. She was by no means naive when it came to matters of the heart, and she could tell what Rangiku's heart was saying: That she was in love with Byakuya Kuchiki. The Shihouin princess decided that she would have to tell Byakuya that Matsumoto would like to see him when next they met. Yoruichi strode off in the direction of her family manor.

_(Come to think of it,) _Yoruichi mused to herself, gazing up at the rose colored sky, indicating to her that it was nearly sunset. _(Why did I decide to recommend Ichigo for the captain test again?) _She dwelled on this thought for a minute or two, before snapping her fingers in recollection. "Because I want him to serve in the gotei 13 alongside me..." She whispered, noticing a cloud float by on a breeze. "And the reason for this want is..." she whispered again, this time as if admitting it to the sky. "Because I love Ichigo Kurosaki." She felt this way for sometime now.

Ever since the first few minutes of his bankai training? No. Ever since Ichigo resolved to save Rukia, despite only just recovering from his fight with the deranged psychopath who headed squad 11? No. Ever since she witnessed him fight the mad captain? No.

The answer to when, not that it was relevant, was just after Jidanbou had opened up the gate up into the Seireitei. Gin Ichimaru strode forth, into plain view of the gatekeeper and the 'Ryoka.' Yoruichi cringed with a mixture of fear, disgust, loathing, and a primal hatred for the man and his unnatural smile. Yoruichi had always regarded him as a monster, especially because he made Yoruichi's days at Soul Reaper acadamy a living hell.

(Flashback to school days begin)

Every day, She would be confronted by Gin and his gang of flunckies. They would beat her, spit on her, call her the most disgusting names they could come up with, steal her homework, and make up dirty rumors about her, undermine her nobility, and swipe her lunch.

Yoruichi tried not to let it bother her of course, at first it worked, but not for long. Then she tried telling the teachers, who all assumed that she was using her nobility to undercut and victimize an underpriviledged boy (That's what they told her, but really they were all in cahoots with the silver haired nightmare. The Shihouin family had to struggle up to nobility from nothing, and were thusly thought of as trash.)

When she had exhausted all other options, including finding friends of her own who were tired of Gin's psuedo rule over the acadamy, which was impossible, She raised her fist to Gin, pulled back, and pounded him right in the solar plexus. This was something that she did not want to do, because she knew that it would only prove Gin right about her heritage, but she would have no more of his bullshit.

That was the very same day that her parents had found out. It was also the first they had heard of their daughter's mistreatment. Sasuke and Umi Shihouin were furious with the administrators, threatening to use every one of their abilities as nobles to have every member of the school staff fired, Gin and all of his little friends expelled, as well as look into alternative schooling methods for their eldest daughter, as well as one for Yoruichi's baby sister, Suzuka.

(School days flashback end)

Yoruichi remembered what happened next too. Gin smiled his cruel death smile, Yoruichi saw it, plane as day. That evil sneer that she saw when she had punched him all those years ago. Yoruichi had entered soul society with an Iron will to fight, to save Rukia along with her cohorts. Yet, in an instant, once she saw that smile, her resolve melted and her small cat body began to shake and shiver uncontrollably.

That is until Ichigo stepped forward to defend Jidanbou. Yoruichi had told him not to confront him, that he would be killed in an instant. Once Ichigo refused, Yoruichi instantly fell in love with him, the fact that he would stand against her childhood nightmare so fearlessly gave the woman of his dreams hope. In as much time as it took for the shapeshifter's heart to waver, her will to fight had been restored. The darkness that had hid itself in her mind began to dissipate and give way to a new feeling that she hadn't been able to feel for her whole life: love.

The physically fit woman knew what this emotion was, everything it ment, everything it represented and what it is like to feel it. She had herd plenty of love stories from her mother and father. They told her that one day, she would truly learn what it means to love and be loved in return; that someday, someone wonderful would come along and change the cruel, loveless world that she was born into. That person was Ichigo. His fight with the captain of the 11th squad, his intense bankai training, and attempting to save Rukia weren't the source of her realization, but they did add fuel to her fire.

Yoruichi walked up the steps to her family's manor, sighed and slid open the door leading into the tea room, where the three members of her family sat. From left to right, Yoruichi's point of view, they were: Umi, Yoruichi's mother, Umi had a slightly paler skin tone than either of her daughters, the same purple hair and brown eyes. She wore her hair in the style of a shinto priestess and wore a bright pink floral kimono, Umi looked like she was on the verge of being considered 'middle aged', yet always wore a slight smile on her face, she was just that kind of person

In the middle, sat Sasuke Shihouin, Yoruichi's father. Sasuke had light dark greyish blue eyes (It had always baffled the people of soul society as to why Yoruichi and Suzuka had golden eyes whereas there parents did not). He had a full mustache and looked to be a little older than Umi. Although Sasuke was no longer in the gotei 13, he still wore his shihakusho. His muscular frame, though riddled with small scars, fit into his old work clothes very well, his haori however, had been lost in a hollow attack.

Next in line was Suzuka, the baby of the clan. Suzuka had the same skin, hair and eye color as her sister. Her hair was short and feathered, but other than that, she looked exactly like her sister. Psychologically, she was only different from Yoruichi in that she was less flirtatious and was generally more childish than her elder sister.

Yoruichi took her place on the mat in front of her family: directly infront of Sasuke.

"It's been too long, my daughter." Sasuke spoke in a very calm tone to his brood. "We've received word that you'll be accepted back into the court guard squads, but regardless, it's nice to see you again." The old man had to stop for a moment. He always thought the world of his family, and like all decent fathers he is overcome with pride when they succeed. Sasuke was swelling up with emotion, almost to the point of tears

"What Daddy means to say is that he's very happy to see you again," Suzuka interected. "Oh, before I forget, The head captain had this message delivered to us before you came." She said as she reached into her kimono and pulled out a rolled up scroll, handing it to her older sister.

Yoruichi unrolled the parchment and read it aloud to her parents and sister. "Yoruichi Shihouin, heiress to the Shihouin Manor and family art, It is with great pleasure that we, the gotei 13 captains award you a position within our esteemed guild. After much deliberation as to which squad to assign you, which position in said squad, and whether or not to return your zanpakuto we have all arrived at a decision. Although we do not see fit to return to you your zanpakuto yet, you are now to take the sixth seat in the eleventh division effective upon your physical by captain Unohana of squad 4."

The entire roome went earilly silent. They couldn't believe that Yoruichi would be a member of squad 11, the most blood thirsty, war mongering, rowdy of all the squads. It isn't as though Zaraki's division was without prestige, it was afterall the strongest of all the squads, but Yoruichi's temperment didn't exactly fit the psychopath's army. Yoruichi's gender and figure also worried her parents

"After your physical." Yoruichi continued. "You will report to the 11th squad barracks, bring your belongings, as you will be moving onto the complex. You and your family may be conserned about the 11 squad's less then shining reputation when it comes to behaviour towards women, but Zaraki Taichou has given a verball and written promise that not he nor any of his subbordinates will try anything of questionable standards. Your zanpakuto will be returned to you once your second task has been accomplished. From the desk of Captain of squad 1: Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto."

The entire Shihouin clan sighed in relief, Kenpachi may be a maniac, but he is a man of his word.

"This is such a happy day for my daughter." Umi beamed at the newest addition to the 11 squad, beginning to cry.

Suzuka raise her hand to her mouth and called to her servants in the next room over. "Hey, bring us some tea and cakes, we're gunna have us a ball!"

"Right away, Madame Suzuka." The sillouhettes bowed and dashed away, grabbing a pot of tea and some pastries.

Yoruichi looked away for a moment before quietely asking something. "Um...actually, could you guys answer something for me? Soi Fon has been acting really angry lately, why is that?"

Everyone was quiet again, all three of the other Shihouins looked at the floor, not one of them finding the heart to tell their kin, untill Suzuka spoke up

"It happened just after you left, sis. Soi Fon went looking for you in the Kusajishi district and she... she well..." Suzuka began to cry, she knew Soi Fon fairly well and developed something of a friendship with her.

It was Sasuke's turn to speak, hugging his younger daughter close and patting her on the back. "Yoruichi, on the day that you left with Kisuke Urahara, Soi Fon was attacked and brutally raped by a group of men in the Kusajishi district."

Those words struck The martial artist like a stilletto, cutting her to the very soul, She went pale while Umi took Suzuka into the next room, leaving Yoruichi and her father alone.

"She was raped? And because she went looking for me? I wasn't there for her?" Yoruichi stuttered as she nearly began to cry her eyes out, much like her sister.

Sasuke couldn't say anything to comfort his eldest daughter, he could only stare and nod.

That is chapter 8. Next chapter will focus on Ichigo and his training, (It takes place during this chapter, confessional chapter will be soon, I promise, like after Ichigo's fight with the vizards) I appreciate any reviews, you guys are awesome for reading this, thanks alot.


	9. Hone the Hollow: part 2

**Bleach: The Great Story**

_Chapter 9: Hone the Hollow part 2_

_Ichigo is schooled in the nature of a hollow's power, and taught a few kidou spells while he's at it_

_Soi Fon is approached by Aizen with an interesting deal: will she kill her rival in love? or let her friend have a happy ending?_

_One of the Hougyouku's secrets is revealed: Why has the awakening stopped?_

_Read and Review. Enjoy this latest installment _

_(Also, It's important to remember that Byakuya is still in his gigai, and Soi Fon has her gigai on in the human world, and her shihakusho in soul society)_

Soi Fon stepped through the darkness that linked the human world and soul society. The female captain lamented on Yoruichi's ignorance of her love, wondering why the Goddess of Flash would choose a lowely human over her sworn bodyguard. Soi Fon's thoughts drifted back to that morning, when she attacked Ichigo.

_(Why did Yoruichi try to stop me? Why did that nancy boy Byakuya have to interfere? If they had only let me squeeze that stupid kid's neck for another minute or two...) _Soi Fon clenched her fist in front of her. _"I woulda snapped his spine in two." _She whispered to the shadows.

"It sounds like you and I have a common foe then, old friend." came a voice from the void. Soi Fon recognised this voice, and it broke her furious stride, chilling her very blood: for it was the voice of Sousuke Aizen, the king of Hueco Mundo. "I too, want Ichigo Kurosaki dead." Aizen said as he stepped out of the portal into the hollow's world.

Soi Fon's body clenched, not sure of what its brain was telling it, should she attack the traitorous bastard? Or should she bolt back towards soul society? Somewhere, on some level of the second squad captain's subconscious, Soi Fon felt compelled to listen to her former colleague. "What...exactly do you mean? Why should I buy anything you're selling?" The stealth force captain asked.

Aizen smiled his signiture devillish smile. "I wouldn't call it buying and selling so much as a... trade if you will. You see, I can give you Yoruichi, if you give me Ichigo's head on a silver platter, so to speak." Sousuke was always good with words, and he was careful not to show too much of his hand at any one moment.

Soi Fon was very much interested now, just as Aizen wanted. "Why do you want that idiot dead anyway huh? He's not a threat to you."

"Oh, but he is. You see, Ichigo believes that he can stop me from standing in heaven. Given his...shall we say unique nature, he may just gain the strength to do so." Aizen stated a part of his dark plan to his newest potential pawn. "That is where you come in. I know about Suzumebachi's special power, and I know what you want most, my dear friend."

Soi Fon was taken aback by all of this. The love of her life? Hers? Ichigo? Dead? By her own hands? "I...um...well..." This was surely too good to be true.

Aizen smiled again, this time he flash stepping behind Soi Fon and hissed into her ear, the way a serpent hisses before biting its prey, sending them into a darkness from which they could not escape. "I don't expect you to answer right away, Soi Fon. I don't expect an answer at all, actually. I will let your actions speak for you. Farewell."

Just like that, Aizen was gone. Perhaps he vanished back into the pitch black world he had taken over, perhaps he was really there all along, watching, waiting, just like the snake he was. Soi Fon felt like she had woken up from a trance. "...Ichigo...Kurosaki..."

_**OVER AT THE URAHARA SHOP**_

Ichigo shuddered as Byakuya and Renji argued back and forth about Renji's participation in the captain tests.

"Renji, you _**will**_ take the tests, and you _**will**_ become a captain, or you're as good as fired, do I make myself clear?" Byakuya glared at his fukutaichou, knowing he'd get Renji's usual reaction.

"Y..Yes sir, _crystal_ clear sir." Renji hung his head in shame. "But if I may ask, who would you make your liutenant when I pass? You could always promote the third seat, but he's kind of a dunderhead." The red headed shinigami pondered and puzzled, going through a suprisingly long list of replacements.

Byakuya sipped his tea and sighed with great relaxation. "I was considering petitioning captain Hitsugaya to transfer his liutenant over to squad six, yes I believe that she will do well."

Renji's jaw dropped in errant disbelief. "B-b-b-b-ut Kuchiki Taichou, are you sure? Rangiku's well um, she could be distracting to the younger members of the squad, and besides she-"

"Liutenant Matsumoto is certainely pretty, Renji," Byakuya interrupted his soon to be former subordinate. "But she simply tries to hard to get attention. She will soon learn that such behaviour in the sixth squad is both unbecoming and unneccessary." He said with a small smirk.

Since his captain seemed to have everything figured out ahead of time, Renji simply nodded. Giving some serious thought to becoming a captain, he considered the perks. For one thing, he would be able to feed himself _**alot **_better on a captain's salary, for another, the position of captain came with very high respect. Since both food and respect were hard to come by in the rukon district Renji grew up in, Renji decided to take the tests and become a captain.

(Once I become a captain,) Renji thought with a goofy grin on his face. (I can make Rukia my liutenant, and that means that we won't have to wait untill we get time off to see each other, and _**that**_ means...) the red head began to snicker, unaware that his captain was still sitting across from him.

"Don't even think about it, Renji." Byakuya said, snapping his liutenant and friend out of his stupor. "I know that you're dating Rukia. I'm very happy for the both of you, but don't you _dare_ try anything ungentlemanly." With that, Byakuya gave Renji his trademark death stare.

Renji, quite suddenly and simply, fainted.

Urahara ignored his unconscious ward. "On that note, I'd like to take the time to explain the nature of a hollow's power, Ichigo."

"Just a minute, 'Mr. Hat and Clogs', I need you to explain something else first." Ichigo Interrupted.

Urahara blunk, wondering what else he would have to explain today, then it hit him: he owed Ichigo some information about the Hougoukyou.

"Ohh, alright then Ichigo. I suppose that it's got something to do with the Hougyouku?" Urahara asked waiting for Ichigo to nod before continuing. "hmmmmm... what do you want to know?" He inquired as he flipped open his fan, spreading it across his face.

Ichigo took in a deep breath before speaking, deciding to just say what he had to, and get it overwith. "Well, my inner hollow said that it knew about Aizen discovering a catalyst that will accelerate the awakening of the Hougyouku, so what I want to know is what this catalyst is and how long it would take Aizen to find it."

Urahara smiled, clearly relieved by these words. "Actually, what Aizen's trying to get his filthy hands on isn't a catalyst, it's a bypassing reagent. You see, I figured that someone would try to take my invention someday, so I programed a failsafe into its core. How this failsafe works is: I have to willingly say 'Darken' to the jewel, and then infuse all of my spirit energy into it."

"Okay, fine. That still doesn't tell me what this 'reagent' is or how long it'll take Aizen to obtain it." Ichigo interrupted yet again, earning him a smack on the head from Urahara's cane.

"Interrupting people is a really bad habit, Ichigo. As I was saying, since I won't ever say this password into my invention, or give it my spirit energy, Aizen must find another way to wake it up. What Aizen wants...is the spirit energy of a hollow, a hollow who's strength is beyond that of a Vasto Lorde." Urahara said bluntly, not sure if he would have to explain the class of Menos above Vasto Lorde.

Byakuya stood up, and began to walk away from the table into an area cleared of rocks, caused by Hihio Zabimaru. "Regardless of what this 'reagent' is, it does not have anything to do with why we are here."

Turning back towards the tea table, electric blue energy quickely danced around his gigai, signalling that he would discard it, only something was off. Byakuya never popped any kind of candy into his mouth, and instead of his gigai falling to the floor, its apparel simply changed into Byakuya's usual garb, complete with his scarf, kenseikan, and zanpakuto. This transormation shocked everyone there, including Renji who had just woken up a second earlier.

"I believe that we came here to train Ichigo's hollow powers." He uttered calmly, ignoring the obvious shock from his compatriots.

After two full minutes of shocked expressions, Byakuya spoke again. "What?"

Ichigo was the first to respond to the sixth squad captain's question. "Where'd your...er...gigai go?"

Byakuya blunk, not sure of what Ichigo meant. After giving himself a quick look over, he realised what Ichigo was asking. "Oh, you mean this. What I've just done is demonstrate the research and development department's newest invention: The Auto Gigai. It's made of a special kind of mod soul where rather than discarding the gigai, and taking the time to swallow soul candy, you simply consentrate on your shinigami powers and you change into your true self."

Urahara giggled to himself, surprised that Kurotsuchi could come up with something so clever. "Now then, Ichigo, I'd like to explain the nature of a hollow's power. You see, hollows gain strength by devouring souls. The stronger the soul, the more power the hollow gains. What makes a soul stronger is emotion, therefore, in order to channel more of your hollow's power, and sustain it longer, you must be enthralled in a very powerful emotion."

Ichigo nodded. "Does it matter what emotion it is? Should I get angry first, or should I be happy?"

Urahara shook his head. "It doesn't exactly matter which particular emotion you choose, but your hollow powers will develop in different ways depending on what emotion you choose."

Ichigo was now confused. "Which one I choose? Does that mean that I can only choose one emotion to amplify my powers?"

"Not exactly," Responded the owner of the shoten. "But it will take some time for you manifest one version of these powers for each emotion. Since you clearly aren't going to be patient about training we'll just stick with one for now. Consider the choices carefully before deciding, after all, there's no going back."

The orange haired lad thought. He thought long, and hard. He thought so intensley, that he was about to get an aneurism. (I can't just jump the gun on this one, I need to choose something really powerful. Anger probably won't get me far, not jealousy either.) Then Ichigo remembered the night that he fought Carmelita. Wasn't it his love for Yoruichi that enabled him to beat the hollow? Ichigo had made his decision, but he wouldn't tell Urahara or anyone what it was. He stood, retreated to a safe location (so his body wouldn't be hurt.) Removed his soul, and came back to the group.

Urahara instantly knew the look of determination and stick-to-itiveness that Ichigo had when he really wanted something. He also knew that that ment he could begine the hollow training regimen.

"It looks like you've made your choice, all you need to do is allow this emotion to evelope every sense you have. Renji, Byakuya and I will all try to attack you in unison once you activate your hollow powers. The adversity will cause your emotion to become even more powerful and speed up the process."

Urahara unsheathed Benihime and strode over to another clear space, to Ichigo's right. Renji took Ichigo's left, leaving Byakuya to stand directly infront of the demi-death god.

"**NOW YOU TWO! HIT ICHIGO WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT! GIVE NO QUARTER! PULL NO PUNCH! TREAT THIS BATTLE AS A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION! SCREAM, BENIHIME!**"

The shop owner's zanpakuto glowed a crimson red and took its unusual shape.

"**ICHIGO KUROSAKI, YOU WILL NOW KNOW THE FULL FORCE OF THE KUCHIKI CLAN AND MY ZANPAKUTO, SENBONSAKURA!**" Byakuya took his bankai stance and dropped his blade.

"**BANKAI!**" Senbonsakura fell and disappeared into the ground, causing dozens of katana blades to rise around the noble man.

"**SCATTER, SENBONSAKURA KAGEYOSHI!**" the blades around Byakuya began to glow pink and then disperse, indicating that the captain's bankai was fully formed.

"**I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD, YOU'RE GONNA MISS THE CAPTAIN TESTS! THEN I'LL BE EVEN MORE LIKELY TO BECOME A CAPTAIN!**"

Renji unleashed Zabimaru to its Shikai state and raised it above his shoulders.

"**I HOPE YOU'RE HUNGRY, ZABIMARU! YOUR DINNER STANDS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! BANKAI!**" Immense amounts of reiatsu flowed from Renji, creating a huge cloud of smoke to cover him from the eyes of the other three. When the smoke cleared, Renji's baboon cloak rested on his shoulders and Zabimaru had assumed its serpentine form.

"**ROAR, HIHIO ZABIMARU**" Zabimaru acknoledged its wielder's voice and ferociously howled at Ichigo.

Ichigo only smirked his cocky smirk and begane to counter threat his opponents. "Is that all you guys got? Zangetsu and I are gonna tear you three apart, zanpakuto and all. Here I go, BAN KAI!"

Black energy enveloped everything in a five foot radius of Ichigo. Inside the cloud, Ichigo took advantage of the oppurtunity and allowed love to flow through his body. He thought of holding Yoruichi in his arms while she laughed and then they kissed, deeply and passionately. His breathing quickened, his muscles tensed, and his skin felt like it was charging with enough electricity to power the whole of Japan for ever. Ichigo knew that he was completely in synch with his emotion of choice, and he placed a clawed hand over his face.

When the energy cleared, and all four of them were ready, Ichigo boasted once more. "Sorry for the wait," he hissed. "Let's go, pansies, show me what you got!"

Renji and Urahara were shocked at the way the hollow mask looked, it was like something out of a nightmare that would scare the most psychotic and deranged criminals. Byakuya was undaunted though, as he had already seen half of the mask, he had a good idea of what it would look like.

From behind the mask, Ichigo smiled and began to snicker. Ichigo raised Tensa Zangetsu onto his shoulders and pointed to Urahara with his left hand. "You're first old man Urahara!"

_So ends chapter 9. Hone the hollow has a few more parts to it, but next chapter will be about Yoruichi and her introduction into the 11th squad. Also in the next chapter, the romance aspect of this story will be fleshed out a little more and Captain Zaraki shows off his Zanpakuto. That's right, he's learned its name and is also close to Bankai. _

_Please give feed back. as well as any Ideas you have for stuff you'd like to see in later chapters. thanks for reading._


	10. The Scythe of War

_**Bleach: The Great Story**_

_**Chapter 10: The Scythe of War**_

_**First off, I would like to say sorry for not having Ichigo learn Kidou in chapter 9. But "Hone the Hollow" has a few more parts to it so I'll just have him learn it in the next chapter. This chapter will help alot to speed up the romanciness.**_

_**WARNING! nudity ahead. Enjoy**_

Yoruichi sat on the bench in the waiting room of the 4th division barracks, waiting for her check up. Arms crossed, she tapped her left arm impatiently with her right fingers. She didn't want to be here right now, she wanted to go to the 11th squad barracks and get herself set up so she could return to the human world.

The Goddess of Flash wanted only one more thing, to tell Ichigo how she felt about him. This little plan of Yoruichi's was rather simple: she would just tell him that she loved him. That was the plan in its entirity, simple, quick, and above all eloquent.

There was just one little flaw. One tiny descrepency, yet this unknown variable would de- rail her entire immediate life, nay even her life! This flaw was Ichigo's refusal. Everytime Yoruichi made a pass at her target mate, he refused her.

Ichigo's prudence didn't bother her at first, but now, the more thought she gave it, the more it made sense that Ichigo hated her. Yoruichi sighed in a very depressed manner.

The Shihouin princess was awoken from her mental quagmire by the voice of Retsu's fukutaichou.

"Miss Shihouin, the captain will see you now." Isane's voice chirped from behind the desk.

"Hmm?" Yoruichi didn't hear the receptionist very clearly

"I said, the captain will see you now. She's in the last room on the left, down the hall there." Isane repeated herself, pointing at the hallway to her right.

"Oh, okay. Thank you Kotetsu fukutaichou." Yoruichi bowed slightly, and walked down the hallway, almost missing the door due to her thoughts returning to Ichigo.

Constantly thinking of the boy didn't help matters any, as it had only been two hours since she learned of Soi Fon's sullied past. Yoruichi wanted no more drama today. She sighed sleepily as she opened the sliding door into Unohana's office.

The captain of squad four looked up from her desk and smiled warmly at her patient.

"Ah, miss Shihouin, nice to see you. I've received reports that you were healed by Ichigo while in the living world, but I'd like to have a look at you to make sure that you're ready to report to your captain."

Unohana gestured at a rack that patients could use to hang their clothes. Yoruichi nodded and began to undress herself, beginning with her boots, then her vest, and finally, her undershirt and pants. With her soft, supple naked form revealed to Unohana, Yoruichi turned to show the area where she had been slashed by Carmelita.

Captain Unohana placed a finger to her mouth, she had to squint in order to see whatever was left of the gash.

"That Ichigo is a better Kido user than I thought, didn't you say that you were gravely injured?" The kindly soul reaper inquired.

"Something like that, yes." Yoruichi grew more impatient by the second. "Look, can we finish this up, please? I really want to report to my barracks."

Unohana laughed a little. "Well, you defininitely have the attitude of a member of squad 11. That'll do for today, Miss Shihouin. Your sister is waiting outside with your effects. Please report to Captain Zaraki for orientation. Oh, and give him my best."

Yoruichi donned her clothing, bowed to the long haired shinigami, and left in a hurried stride. Suzuka smiled at her elder sister outside holding a large box. Said box contained: three books, two blankets, one pillow, and a portable nightlight.

Yoruichi waved and walked up to her younger sibling. "Hey Suzu, you didn't wait too long for me did you?"

Suzuka shook her head. "No I just got here a few minutes ago." Yoruichi and her sister began their stroll over to the 11th division barracks.

"Then how did Captain Unohana know that you were waiting?" Yoruichi asked.

"Didn't daddy tell you? I've got a job at the 4th squad barracks as a night guard. The pay's good, the hours are okay, the work basically does itself." Suzuka replied.

"So tell me about this candidate of yours, sis. Is he really a human? Is his zanpakuto really as big as he is? Can he really turn into a hollow?" Suzuka kept her big sister with questions, reminding Yoruichi of just how much younger Suzuka was.

Still, the younger Shihouin girl kept up with her barrage of questions, most of which Yoruichi didn't hear, until the following: "Do you love him, sis?"

The question shook Yoruichi from the trance she had learned to send herself into whenever Suzuka got like this. "I...I do. What of it, Suzu?"

"It's just that, usually when you have your eyes set on someone, you've got them in the sack by now and they've met mom and daddy too." Suzuka absent mindedly said as a butterfly foated past.

Yoruichi forgot about her previous habits. "Well, Suzu, it's funny. Ichigo doesn't take to my charm. It didn't bother me at first, but now, it's like he doesn't even like the way my body looks or something."

Suzuka sighed. Yoruichi always had body image problems, that's why she slept with so many people. The younger sister decided to finally say her piece. "Oh, c'mon, big sis. I bet that he really does like you, but maybe this Ichigo's just that kind of guy that won't sleep with anyone if he doesn't know that they'll love him in the morning."

Yoruichi thought about that for a moment. Maybe Suzuka was right, maybe she really did need to show Ichigo that she loved him. The two arrived at the headquarters of the 11th squad. (This was the place,) Yoruichi thought for an instant, (where Ichigo and I will give our hearts and our bodies to each other).

The two sisters walked inside the huge dojo like building and walked down the hall towards the captain's office. Yoruichi knocked on the sliding door. "Yoruichi Shihouin, reporting for duty, captain Zaraki." After a moment of noises that sounded like an ogre cursing and rustling papers, a gruff voice emerged from the other side of the door, signaling her and her sister to enter the office.

Captain Zaraki waisted little time with formalities, he almost immediately told Suzuka to "get the hell" out of his office and dump that box in room six, so he could brief Yoruichi in private.

"Awright, listen up cuz I'm only gonna say this once, You are to wake up every morning at 4 am on the dot. Morning exercises will continue either until 4:30, or until you've died, whichever comes first. All meals will consist of whatever you didn't eat last time, if you ate everything from your previous meal, tough shit, you ain't gettin no more food that day. Afternoon exercises last until midnight, when, if you win our squad's lottery, you get to read Yachiru a bedtime story, and I highly recommend you do it for your safety. If you work harder than other members of the squad, you can take the day off. If anyone looks at you funny, feel free to kick their ass, oh, and do NOT expect me to take it easy on ya jus' cuz ya ain't got yer zanpakuto. Any questions? Didn't think so."

Yoruichi didn't know what to marvel at more: the rules of the 11th division, or the fact that Kenpachi had said that all in one breath.

"Understood Captain, you'll hear no complaints from me. I look forward to fighting as a member of the 11th squadron" Yoruichi said with a salute.

That was the moment when Kenpachi laughed maniacally. Soon followed by his deranged laughter, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Yachiru all jumped out of nowhere and shouted "_**SUUPPRRIISSEE!!**_" knocking the Shihouin heiress literally off her feet.

"Ohhhehehe...oh man." Kenpachi wheezed between hearty chortles. "I can't believe you fell for that! I mean Come on! did you really think I was that strict?"

Yoruichi hesitated for a moment, before answering: "uhhh...yes?"

This caused the officers under Kenpachi's command to explode with laughter, though they were quickly silenced by their blood thirsty taichou.

"Allright you lot, get down to room six and help that girl set things up okay? That's an order." Kenpachi ushered his underlings out of the door, Yachiru on Ikkaku's shoulder, with Yumichika close behind.

Yoruichi's new captain shut the door and turned to his squad's newest member. The air of hostility that had previously enshrouded him had given way to a calmer, ever so slightly more fatherly sense.

"C-captain Unohana sends her regards, sir." Yoruichi was taking her time getting used to her new commanding officer's (for lack of a better word) feel.

"Does she now? Hehehe...that's good ta hear." Clearly Kenpachi was not yet accustomed to having a girlfriend, at least not one he had to pay for every hour.

"Er...anyhow," Kenpachi continued. "The guys will probably have your room all set up for you after a while, so for now, you are to return to earth and continue with your mission, Yoruichi. Oh! One more thing, while you're down there, tell Ichigo that I'm finally able to release my Zanpakuto."

Yoruichi's eyes widened to about twice their normal diameter. "R-really captain? You can use your Zanpakuto's powers now?"

Kenpachi nodded with a wide smile on his face. "Yes I can. I'll even show it to you before you go." He snickered as he unsheathed his sword and pointed the blade towards Yoruichi with his torso facing towards the hilt of his weapon. His face was fixed in the same direction as the zanpakuto.

Soul society's gutsiest shinigami took a deep, deep breath as the pressure in the room started to build. "You might wanna stand back. Last time I woke this bad boy up, I knocked out three liutenents for a week, I thought Retsu was gonna yell my ears off.Now...then...Mow'em down, HENRANGAI!!!"

For a second, nothing happened, and then, ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE! Wind whipped through the room, and the zanpakuto, who's name literally means War Scythe, glowed with its wielder's overpowered yellow energy until it changed shape. In the blink of an eye, Henrangai went from a sword to a skull.

Out of the bottom of that skull, shot a rod, which hit the floor, turning the skull into a staff. The skull opened its mouth, and out of the mouth and eye sockets, shot a powerful black energy, which quickly hardened and formed a long black blade. Henrangai the sword was now Henrangai the scythe.

Letting loose a maniacal laugh, Kenpachi declared that Henrangai was now in its full glory. "Now go to him Yoruichi, go and tell him that when he comes back, my zanpakuto and I will be waiting to crush him _and_ Zangetsu into dust. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Yoruichi wasn't scared at all though. She smirked, saying: "Heh. Is that all Captain? Ichigo'll break your weapon without breaking a sweat. He's the kind of man who only gets stronger."

_**So ends the 10th chapter of my fanfic. I hope that you all find this one as good as the others, and positive feedback and constructive critisism are as welcome as they've always been.**_


	11. Hone The Hollow: Part 3

**Bleach: The Great Story**

Chapter 11: Hone the Hollow part 3

Welcome, esteemed readers, to the eleventh chapter of my very first fanfic. Before I get on with this newest installment, I've one thing that I wish to say; my family got a new computer, one that comes with a newer version of word, so I thought I would try it out with this chapter.

**CRASH** Ichigo deftly evaded yet another one of Urahara's energy blasts.

_**(That was his tenth blast that I've dodged so far!)**_Ichigo thought.

As Ichigo glanced back at the rock he was previously perched on, which was now naught but a pile of rubble and dust, it was quite clear that the attack could have seriously injured him.

_**(It's starting to get easier to avoid their attacks.)**_Ichigo's hollow chortled at him from within.

The orange headed lad knew what this meant; Urahara's plan was working perfectly, and Ichigo was now able to maintain his hollow form longer. On top of that, he could even draw out more power each time he put on the mask.

Ichigo's path was obstructed by what felt like a really big bamboo chute, and he knew that could only mean one thing; Hihio Zabimaru!

As if on cue, Renji Abarai laughed an extra maniacal laugh, which was both odd and fitting at the same time.

"**HEY! ICHIGO! HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT TO BEAT ME IF MY GIGANTIC BANKAI CAN CATCH YA BY SURPRISE?!"** Renji howled as he gestured for his zanpakuto to strike.

"**GO GET'IM, ZABIMARU! USE BABOON FANG FRENZY!"**

Ichigo scoffed as he jumped straight up and using his momentum to turn upside down, landing on the ceiling of the bizarre training room, dodging all of Zabimaru's attacks, but not without landing a few good strikes. Ichigo then took his left hand off of Zangetsu's hilt, and raised it, with the palm facing the oncoming Zabimaru.

Black energy began to build up in the teenager's hand as he announced what he had in store for his pursuer.



"Getsuga Tenshou." Ichigo's palm loosed a tremendous amount of power upon Renji's zanpakuto, causing the massive serpent to howl in pain.

"_Damn_, thought I had him" Renji clenched his teeth, reassembling the links of Hihio Zabimaru with his spirit power.

"You are surprisingly slow, Renji. Ichigo has already used that attack five times before." Byakuya said as he gathered the petals of Senbonsakura Kageyoshi for an attack.

"I know that, captain! I just didn't think that new move of his had enough power to knock back my Zabimaru like that!" Renji rebuked.

Ignoring his Lieutenant's argument, Byakuya shot several streams of his zanpakuto's petals towards Ichigo, directing them with his hands to double their speed.

Ichigo saw each and every individual petal, and knew exactly how to move his sword in order to prevent even one petal from cutting him. It took a little longer than it did the first time to defeat the petals of Senbonsakura Kageyoshi, but Ichigo still proved to be faster than Byakuya, his attention turning to his noble rival as he started to glow with his familiar black energy as he grabbed Zangetsu's chain and spun the sword around and around, causing Zangetsu to charge with black energy too.

"HA! See Captain? You couldn't take Ichigo down either!" Renji mocked his commander.

"You must really be clueless, I didn't attack him with Senbonsakura to injure him; it was a diversionary tactic. Now that I've made Ichigo mad, I should be able to trap him with this."

Byakuya turned upwards toward Ichigo and pointed with the index and middle finger of his right hand.

"Art of Binding number Sixty-One: Six bars of Light!" Byakuya genuinely thought he had Ichigo right where he wanted him, but as the bars of Light began to form around Ichigo, he disappeared.

Byakuya, Urahara, and Renji were all dumbfounded! They didn't just lose him visually, but they couldn't sense his spiritual power either. It was like he was never there, until they all heard his distorted voice.

"_**HERE IT COMES, YOU THREE! MY BRAND NEW MOVE: KURO-TATSUMAKI!!"**_

Just as they turned around, a twisting storm of black energy crashed down on them and knocked them all off of their feet. Senbonsakura's petals had all been scattered, Hihio Zabimaru's parts had been strewn across the room, but Urahara had landed in the most humorous position: he was on the floor staring at his crotch in a _very_ relieved fashion, for Benehime was sticking out of the ground not three inches away from his privates.



"Well, that certainly was an unexpected move; I wonder what emotion Ichigo chose?" Urahara mused as he pulled his sword out of its niche in the ground.

"My guess is that it's love, which means he's finally found himself a woman!" Renji half-coughed as he brushed off his shihakusho and reached for his zanpakuto. "Aw jeez would ya look at that? That attack was so strong that it knocked Zabimaru out of his Bankai state!"

"A _woman? _Tell me, Renji, what exactly makes you say that?" Byakuya wheezed as he pulled himself up and gathered Senbonsakura Kageyoshi's petals around him.

"As a fellow man in love, I can recognize the emotions that fuel Ichigo's powers! Ichigo finally found himself a girlfriend to get him into shape! YEAH!" Renji was now quite proud of himself, as explanations of that magnitude are usually beyond him. The red-headed lieutenant's nostrils flared and he proceeded to do a dance similar to M.C. Hammer's famous dance and Ikkaku's lucky dance.

Byakuya witnessed the atrocity of Renji's dance for five seconds before he declared: "Renji…don't you _**EVER**_ do that again! Because if you do, I'll demote you to the 12th Division's janitorial staff so fast your crazy eyebrows will fall off."

Before the others could completely regain their composure, Ichigo landed on a rock overlooking the clearing.

"You ready to get whipped again? I could do this all day!" Ichigo taunted as he held Zangetsu above his head

Urahara, Renji and Byakuya looked up at the would be predator and noticed two strange things about Ichigo; one, he wasn't wearing his hollow mask anymore but his eyes hadn't gone back to normal, and two, Zangetsu was no longer in Bankai mode, It wasn't even in its usual form, it now looked like a regular zanpakuto, save for the fact there was no cross guard. Byakuya was the first to comment on this.

"Err…Ichigo…examine your face for a minute, then your sword." He pointed at his rival's weapon.

Ichigo did so and placed his left hand on his face. (What the _**HELL?!**_ My hollow mask is gone!) But that was only the first of two great surprises as Ichigo next took a look at Zangetsu. The hilt wrap that's normally there had been replaced by a beautiful wrapping that at first appeared black but once Ichigo moved the hand that held his sword it shimmered a dark green, then again to purple when he moved it.

"Well done, Ichigo." Zangetsu congratulated Ichigo from inside his head, sending the substitute shinigami into his own world again. "You've learned to control your hollow self and use his full potential. Also, you may have noticed that I've transformed. This is my unreleased state, if you ever wish to draw on my power, my release phrase is: 'Let your powerful emotions explode!' 

What's more you can draw on your hollow powers for a full 72 hours and you no longer have to don the mask, though you can if you want."

Ichigo nodded to his sword and then heard his hollow self speak. "Don't think that means that I won't take you down one day, but I will let you go on your little prance to impress that woman of yours. I'll be watching, Ichigo, and I'll also be challenging you from time to time to make sure your still worthy of my powers."

Before Ichigo could retort, Zangetsu spoke again, walking up to his wielder. "Go now, Ichigo, rest well. There is a storm coming and all of Soul Society…no…all _**creation**_ will be watching you." Zangetsu placed his hand on Ichigo's Shoulder, leaning forward so as to speak into his ear. "The battle that took place today is just the beginning of the most spectacular war anyone will ever see."

With that, Ichigo faded into blackness and, before he knew it, was back in the real world.

"Ichigo…Ichigo…**Ichigo!" **Rukia's voice rang through the basement as Ichigo came to his senses.

"Come on Ichigo! Dinner's ready and everyone is already upstairs!" Rukia practically shrieked into Ichigo's ears

Ichigo got up, scratched his head and yawned. "Alright Rukia, jeez. Just let me find my body."

Ichigo jumped around Urahara's basement for a few minutes and found his body, only mildly scraped by some debris, after merging with the lifeless husk, Ichigo clawed his way up the ladder (as he was quite hungry) and sat down at the table just in time for dinner.

So ends Chapter eleven, officially. Sorry for taking so long to update, I understand if a lot of you are dissatisfied with the ending, but it's currently 9:12 PM on August 17th, Sunday where I am and I'll get straight to work on chapter 12 tomorrow, which will be up by this Friday, sincerely, Wolf of Chaos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bleach: The Great Story**

Chapter 12: Dinner and a kidnapping

(Wherein Ichigo confesses how he feels about Yoruichi, and the Vizards abduct the object of his affections.

Ps: super sorry for the delay, and remember to read chapter 11 if you haven't in a while, it's been updated

"Aaaaahh" Ichigo sighed, feeling full from his meal. "That really hit the spot. You're an amazing cook, Rukia."

Ichigo felt a little hungrier that he usually did, a side effect from his training increased his appetite. The dinner had been cooked mainly by Rukia, with some help from Tessai, Jinta and Ururu were in charge of bringing them the ingredients.

"Well I had help you know, without mister Tessai's advice on what to season, dinner would have been bland at best." Rukia admitted bashfully, while Tessai blushed and shook his head a little.

"Even so, your cooking is really coming along, sweetie. I'll bet that you'll be a great chef someday!" Renji added, earning him an unseen death glare from Byakuya.

A knock from the front door drew everyone's attention, saving Renji's life as Byakuya was about to pull out Senbonzakura and do something quite messy, not to mention illegal.

"Could you get that, Ururu?" Urahara asked his assistant from behind his geisha fan.



Ururu nodded and bolted for the door, dodging Jinta's traps, and open the front door of Urahara no Shoten to reveal Captain of Squad 2, Soi Fon in her auto gigai.

"Um…well…hello Ichigo." She said to the teenager eyeing her as if she would throw a dagger or something at him. "M-Madame Yoruichi sent me here to help with your training (although I hate your guts, you stupid, ignorant, selfish, pig of a would be man) I…er, I hope I'm not too late or interrupting something." She turned to Urahara and bowed slightly. "May I come in?"

Urahara promptly nodded, signaling to Soi Fon that she may sit by him, which she did since it put her across from Ichigo.

"Actually, Captain Soi Fon, I finished about a half-hour ago, also I don't think I'll be back tomorrow, seeing as how I'm satisfied with the amount of strength I've obtained and I'll have to continue with this captain test Soul Society is putting me through. Sorry, but you came back for nothing." Ichigo ended his explanation.

Soi Fon was more than a little annoyed by this, though she may not have admitted it. "That's fine." She said, lying through her teeth.

Ichigo shrugged and got up to wash his dishes, he wasn't sure why but it felt like something bad would happen very soon.

**Somewhere in Karakura Town**

Yoruichi stepped out of the senkaimon and into the dark, dimly lit streets of downtown Karakura, cursing the fact that the gate always let her out in a random location. As she walked along the cold side walk she noticed a young looking man standing under a street light. This man was looking a little lost and when he turned to see Yoruichi approaching him, he seemed more that a little relieved.

"Something wrong?" Yoruichi inquired of the lost looking man.



"Ah, well you see I can't seem to find my way to the Kurosaki Clinic, I've asked three different people but they don't know either. Could you help me miss?" The mysterious youth scratched his head and asked with a smirk.

Yoruichi turned a little and pointed forward and said: "Well what you do is head that way for about a half a mile than turn right and head straight on. It's the small house on the right side of the road."

As Yoruichi described the directions, the young man (who happens to be Shinji Hirako, that's right the vizards are back) slipped behind her and pulled out a cloth and a bottle of chloroform. Soaking the rag in his left hand, he set the bottle down and through his arm around his victim, pressing the rag over her mouth and nose

Yoruichi struggled for about a half minute, but in the end her consciousness slipped into blackness, hearing the cruel chuckle of her captor above her.

**At the Urahara Shop**

Kisuke stared at the front door of his shop, almost as if he expected more visitors tonight. The dinner scene had quieted down quite a bit. Tessai was chasing after Jinta and Ururu, who ran around outside and inside the shop, Jinta as usual tormenting his female co-worker. Rukia, Byakuya, Renji, and Ichigo all sat at the table, pestering Ichigo about the emotion he chose, while Soi Fon meandered around, not really paying much attention to anyone or anything.

"C'mon, Ichigo, tell us already! Pleaaaaase?" Renji Pleaded with a very grating whine in his voice. Rukia just sighed at her boyfriend with a palm on her face.

"Ichigo," Byakuya chimed in, equally annoyed, "for the sake of my sanity, please just tell Renji."



Ichigo scoffed, realizing that it would probably be useless. "Alright, fine. The emotion I chose is love, 'kay?" He said with crossed arms and an even more crossed expression on his face.

The other three looked at him somewhat disbelievingly, save for Renji who had that smug 'I knew it' look on his face. Rukia was the first to take a guess as to which woman Ichigo had on his mind. "Love for…Orihime…or maybe Tatsuki?"

Ichigo shook his head, "Nope. Neither of them and it isn't Chizuru either. It's someone from soul society."

Renji's turn to guess, and boy was he going to be _**WRONG!**_ "Then could it be Matsumoto, or maybe captain Soi Fon?" Ichigo retched. "Or captain Unohana? No, no that wouldn't make much sense….hmmm………? **Whaitaminute!! **Ichigo if you've got eyes for Rukia I'm gonna kick your ass so hard my toes'll touch your molars!"

"IT'S NOT RUKIA YOU MORON!! The woman I'm thinking of is from soul society but she hasn't been in the court guard squads for at least a hundred years!" Ichigo's voice more than matched Renji's in terms of volume and intimidation, shaking most of the drinking glasses in the kitchen.

Byakuya took this lapse to get in his verbal strike; to guess at Ichigo's muse. With one smooth, swift motion of his right hand, he grabbed his cup, took a sip of his herbal tea, set the cup back down on the table, and placed his hand right back where it was.

"Yoruichi Shihouin," Byakuya said coolly, "That's the name of the woman you've fallen for, isn't it, Ichigo?" Renji and Rukia looked at the captain of the sixth squad, waiting for him to give his explanation, on which he wasted no time in giving. "If you think about it, there really is no one else it could be, is there?"

Rukia and Renji turned their gaze away from Byakuya back towards Ichigo, who had a sort of 'oops, ya got me' look on his face and was scratching the back of his head with his left hand. Rukia blushed a little and Renji started to laugh uncontrollably.



It started as a small snicker, grew into a chuckle, then into a teary eyed, full blown, lung collapsing cackle. "**HAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAAAHHHAAAAHAHAAHEHHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEHHEEHEHOOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHHEEEEHEEHEEHEEHE! You…heh heh…gotta be… ya gotta be…heeheeeeeheeheehehehahahahahahah no ho ho ho…it hurts too much to talk…**"

_**SLAAAAM!!**_

The next thing Renji knew, he was on his face outside the shop, he'd been sent through two walls. Tessai and Soi Fon looked at him through the second one, wondering if Ichigo's punch had killed him or not.

I really, honestly hope that no one minds too much that this chapter is late. MS Word wasn't working for a few days and I was having some trouble wrapping up this chapter just right. In the next chapter, The Vizards reveal their true allegiance and send a ransom note to Ichigo, & Urahara tells how he knows where the Vizards are based. Also if you didn't notice the thing at the top, please go read chapter 11 as it has been completed.


End file.
